Merlin's Girl
by Aaronna
Summary: Merlin was married at a very early age to Will's sister. She died giving birth to Merlin's daughter. 10 years later Merlin talks about her when explaining what girl he was seeing when he got poisoned by Morgana. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't believe how lucky I was. I owe that boy my life and I don't know who he was or where he's from. You need to make sure you give him a decent burial," Arthur states sadly.

"I'll do that. If you'll allow me the time," Merlin pipes in as he serves the Royals their dinner.

"Oh, so you can go and visit that girl again." Arthur replied giving his friend an odd look similar to the one his wife was giving him.

"What?" Asks a thoroughly confused warlock.

"The girl." repeats the monarch.

"Don't have one." Merlin states tersely.

"That's not what Guinevere tells me." Arthur says accusingly.

At this statement Merlin pauses, then turns to look at Gwen. She smiles at him, letting him know that she had concocted an awkward story at his expense to explain his absence.

"So, why don't you tell us all about her?"

Merlin pours Arthur's wine, then looks at Gwen again. She holds out her glass and raises her eyebrows, as if daring him to expose her.

"Right." Merlin states dryly as he pours Gwen's drink.

"And why you're walking with a limp." Arthur continues with a look that showed both embarrassment and reluctance.

Gwen quirks one of her eyebrows at Merlin and they stare each other down.

Finally Merlin breaks down and tells them a story.

"Do you remember my friend Will back in Ealdor? The one who… Well he had a sister. When I was 15 my mother got very sick. I couldn't manage the fields by myself and no one wanted to help the … Well to help the son of a woman who never married. Will was torn. He could help me and help his mother and sister, but the village would look at it as him as a dosser. His mother and mine were best friends before I was born, so she decided that I should marry her daughter and share the duties of both farms… Bridget and I were married on the summer solstice. Mother got better and moved in with Will and this mum, leaving us newlyweds alone in the hut I grew up in."

Arthur and Gwen's faces wore identical looks of shock. The queen's was because she realized that Merlin had a way around her ploy, and Arthur's was due to the thought of Merlin having lied all these years.

"Hang on. Are telling me you have been married over 10 years I never knew!?" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin stared at the floor as he replied softly, "no"

Arthur Glanced at his wife and saw the confusion he felt in her eyes. "What do you mean 'no'?" He asked cautiously.

"She died not long before I came to Camelot" Merlin answered as a tear ran down his face.

"Oh Merlin" Gwen said softly, playing the part of a concerned friend for Arthur's benefit.

Arthur was even more confused at this point. "If you weren't with your wife the last few days who is the girl?"

Merlin's next statement shocker the royals completely. "My daughter."

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

"YOUR WHAT?! You have a daughter?! I have been to Ealdor with you several times over the years, how have I never met the child?" Arthur bellowed as he began pacing the room. There were two reasons for his pacing. One, he wanted to move around to release the fury he felt at his friend keeping such a large secret from him and two, Merlin looked like he was about to collapse, so Arthur forced him into his now vacated seat.

"She was sent to live with her mother's aunt after Bridget died giving birth to her. I was in no place to raise a child and Silvian had recently lost her own baby and was willing to raise mine as her own. At least until a few days ago…" Merlin said quietly as tears ran freely down his pale face.

Arthur noticed how pain was in his servant's eyes and asked his next question with a bit more care. "What happened?"

"Silvian lived almost a day's walk from Camelot, but I received word three days ago that she died a little over a week ago and my daughter had run off into the forest." As he said this he pulled out a small piece of rolled parchment and handed it to Arthur. The message had been sent by Silvian's sister-in-law who knew the real story behind the child. "I rushed off to help in the search…"

Arthur's eyes softened as he read the note. "So that's why you ran off."

All he received was a teary nod. In truth, Merlin had also received word that the druids were helping search for the daughter of Emrys. The druids told him they would keep him apprised so he could continue his duty of protecting the Once and Future King, but Arthur didn't need to know that.

"Did you find her?" the king inquired gently.

He was surprised by the amount of pain and sadness he saw in his friend's blue eyes. That look tore Arthur's heart as he realized his friend had not found his child.

"Why did you stop looking for her?" Gwen asked suddenly, causing both men to jump as they had been so caught up in the story that they had forgotten she was present.

"I heard that Morgana had bought off one of the Sarrum's men in order to assassinate Arthur and weaken Camelot so she could take over once again… I rushed back as quick as I could, but…" Merlin trailed off as he gently prodded his right leg near a new stain the Arthur quickly realized was a slowly weeping wound. He was about to lecture Merlin about being clumsy and calling Gaius to deal with his friend's injury when Merlin continued his story.

"I should have stayed the night and continued at first light, but I wanted to stop the assassin and return to my search. I set off back for Camelot a little before dusk. The moon was bright so I pressed on through most of the night, until I fell into a ravine after tripping over a root when the moon was hidden by a cloud. I woke about midday. I bound my leg and continued on. I got back just in time to meet the boy that saved you before he died…"

Arthur was shocked. He thought the boy had died before anyone had been able to reach him. He had a million questions for Merlin about the boy but held his tongue as he realized Merlin had not only stopped searching for his daughter in order to protect his king, he had also been injured, eaten very little, and had only slept when he had been knocked out in the fall. Merlin needed a friend right now and Arthur planned on being there for him as he had always been there for the king.

Arthur told Merlin he could finish his story after Gaius had looked at his leg. Excusing himself from Gwen and the meal which laid forgotten on the table, Arthur helped Merlin to Gaius's chamber and watched as the old physician check his ward's injuries. Not only did Merlin have a nasty gash on his leg, he also had a concussion, two cracked ribs, a low fever, and was severely dehydrated.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Overnight Merlin's fever spiked. The next morning he was delirious. Arthur sent Gwaine and Percival out to village where Merlin's daughter was raised to help in the search. He didn't tell them the girl was Merlin's child, instead he told them she was the niece of Merlin's best friend back in Ealdor who had died protecting the future king of Camelot. The two knight assumed this was Arthur's way of repaying the young man.

Arthur also sent Leon to Ealdor to bring Hunith back to Camelot to help with her son.

Once Hunith had settled in, Arthur told her what Merlin had said the night he returned to Camelot. She was shocked that her son had share with the king and queen the story of his short marriage. As it turned out, even Gaius didn't know that Merlin was a widower. Hunith had never written about her son getting married. Hunith decided that since the king knew the majority of the story she would let him in on some of the details.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Arthur felt ashamed. He had teased Merlin for nearly 10 years about his neckerchiefs, but now he understood. Those pieces of cloth had once been Bridget's head scarves and when she died he took to wearing them around his neck in remembrance. Arthur decided that he would be careful with those scarves from now on.

Hunith was proud of the young king as she saw the guilt at his previous act show in his eyes as he told her his plan. She knew her son's faith in the man was justified. She knew that Merlin had not told the king that the girl was raised mostly by the druids nor her granddaughter's name. She didn't know if it was because he was scared or if he hadn't gotten that far when the king had cut him off. She would wait and let her son sort it out later.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Two week later Merlin was well enough for Gaius to allow him to do light duties, but he could not remember the day he had returned to Camelot. Gaius had told him all he knew and Arthur had filled him in on what the warlock had told the royals, but he left out the part about knowing that the missing girl is Merlin's daughter.

Gaius had seen to it that Daegal had a proper burial. Gaius took Merlin to the spot as soon as he believed his ward was well enough to do so.

Merlin placed a bundle to the very plants Daegal had used to help him on the boy's grave and said, "His life had only begun."

As that started back towards Camelot Merlin stated, "It can't go on, Gaius."

"Gwen?" The physician inquired.

Merlin confirmed it by continuing. "We have to do something about her."

"Yes, but the question is, 'what?'" the words of his mentor caused a surge of determination raced through the warlock's body and could be seen clearly on his face as he strode off.

He had work to do.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The knights who had been sent to help in the search for Merlin's daughter had return with the news that the search had been called off. Arthur was shocked by how well Merlin had taken the news. He was about to admit what he knew to his manservant when Merlin asked him to come with him to the Darkling Woods tonight. Curious, the king agreed.

That night, deep in the forest Arthur and Merlin watched as Gwen and Morgana greeted each other and begin discussing the levy that they wish to disrupt. From where he is hiding, the king starts to draw his sword.

"No, my lord! Morgana's too powerful. Now is not the time." Merlin states as he keeps his fiend from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"How could she do this?" Arthur asks, his heart is broken at the sight before him.

"She's not the Gwen you love. She has fallen prey to a dark and powerful magic." The servant explained, easing the king's pain.

"If I lose her, I lose everything." Arthur says, as he longs for comfort.

"We'll find a way to bring her back, Arthur. I promise." And Merlin meant every word of it.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

The next few days flew by for Merlin. The frantic research, the meeting with the Dochraid, making a new disguise, drugging and sneaking Gwen out of the castle, falling off the edge of the cliff, being joined by Mordred, Aithusa and Morgana showing up, Dressing up as the Dolma, and summoning the White Goddess. They had stopped for the night and Merlin was exhausted. Merlin was still weak from the poisoning and the fall weeks before, but he didn't want to admit it to Arthur. Even when the prat had forced him to carry all the supplies by himself, he kept his mouth shut. After the fall, Merlin was sure he had recracked his healing rib and him hitting his head again so soon after his concussion was not a good thing. On top of all that he had used three very powerful spells, which had drain him physically and magically.

He knew he didn't have the strength to heal himself, so he asked Mordred to help him rebind his ribs. Gwen was told what had happened while she had been drugged, and she then insisted that she examine Merlin.

She had worked with Gaius for years before she had become queen, so when she saw that Merlin had hit his head again she told him there was to be no sleeping for him tonight. The three took turns keeping the exhausted warlock awake. Gwen had the first watch and had managed to keep merlin awake by talking about what she had done while under Morgana's spell and what Merlin had done to stop her.

Mordred relieved the queen two hours before midnight. Keeping the Great Emrys awake was much harder than the young knight had thought it would be. After about three hours, Merlin admitted that he had hardly slept in days. Combining that with the spells, all of which individually would have drained even the most powerful of sorcerers, and the head injury it was surprising that he was even alive let alone lucid.

When it was Arthur's turn, he stated with asking what had happened when he had gone to find the Dolma. Merlin had thought hard about what he was going to say when confronted with this question. On the trek back to the horses he had come up with a story that wouldn't harden the king's heart to magic and wouldn't make himself look like an idiot. He was starting to tell the story when the king shushed him, saying he thought he heard something. It was nearly dawn and Arthur decided to check it out. That was when Merlin lost consciousness.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

The king returned stating it had been a lost faun. He looked at his friend and started cursing himself under his breath. He tried to rouse the exhausted man, but to no avail. He woke the other two and told them what had happened. Gwen lectured her husband in such a way that Mordred was sure both Merlin and Gaius would have proud.

After an hour of trying every possible way they could think of to rouse Merlin, Gwen declared that needed to get him to Gaius. Since they had three horses, Gwen, who had ridden with Arthur the previous day, rode Merlin's horse while the likely comatose servant rode in front of Mordred on the knight's horse. It took them a whole day of hard riding to reach Camelot. The sun was setting as the riders crossed the courtyard.

Their arrival had been spotted and Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Gaius were there to greet them. The knights wished to know why the royals had left the castle with only Mordred as an escort. While Gaius wanted to see for himself if the queen's mind was once again her own. None of the four were expecting to see an unconscious Merlin and deeply worried expressions on the other three riders' faces.

The knights helped Gaius whisk their friend up to his chamber, while the royals eased to tension that had built in the court during their absence. Mordred explained what had happened once the other knights had been sent off by the elderly physician. Gaius was worried that Merlin might have fallen into a coma. After closer examination it was clear that Merlin was simply exhausted, but Merlin had been right about the ribs and he had managed to give himself yet another concussion.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

After sleeping for three straight days, Merlin woke to the voices of Percival and Gwaine telling Arthur the details of their search for the lost girl. They had searched for two weeks and others had been looking for an entire week before they had arrived. They fell silent when they heard a noise from Merlin's room. Gwaine was the first one up the stairs. He saw Merlin crumpled on the floor beside his narrow bed.

As he rushed help his friend to his feet he realized Merlin was crying. Arthur took one look at his weeping servant and realized the fact that Merlin had never really accepted the fact that his daughter was missing, he had simply worked to keep his mind off of it.

After Gwaine and Percival had helped Merlin to the table in the main room, Arthur sent them off. Gwaine to let the queen and Gaius know that the "Sleepy Raven" was awake and Percival to let Audrey know to send up dinner for six or seven to Gaius's chamber.

When the knights were gone Arthur admitted to Merlin the whole story of what had happened the night of the fever. He also explained what he had missed the last three days as he let the man who had always been there for him cry as he held him to his chest. At that moment Merlin was not his clumsy, idiotic manservant, instead he was a brother who just needed a hug.

Merlin pulled himself together just in time. No sooner did he finish drying his face than six people came pouring into the room. They all noticed the wet mark on front of the king's shirt and the red rims of Merlin's eyes, but chose not to mention it. Gwaine felt proud of Arthur for stepping up and returning the favor that Merlin always showed the king. He had no clue why his friend had been crying in the first place, but Arthur did and had comforted him.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

When the food arrived it dawned on Merlin that Arthur had requested food for seven people, but there were eight people in the room. While the warlock was trying to figure out who the clotpole had forgotten when Gwen handed his a bowl of thin soup.

The other had been watching Merlin and had figured out what he was thinking. They laughed when Merlin's face showed that Arthur knew what he was doing. It was a mix of pride and horror that look way too familiar on their friends face.

"It may take a while Merlin, but we will find her." Those were the comforting words Arthur had told his best friend, and he meant them.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  
>Thank you to all who have read, favorite, andor reviewed my story.

This Chapter is shorter than the last two and covers two episodes. Next chapter should be much longer and I might even give Merlin's daughter a name! Again, thank you all so much!

~ Aaronna

Chapter 3

(From The Kindness of Strangers)

After a week after Merlin was recovered, Arthur decided to have a picnic with Gwen out in the forest. He felt great and his good mood was contagious. Merlin was still worried about his daughter, but Arthur's promise gave him strength. That picnic had lead Merlin on a quest that lead to him being bed bound for the third time in two months. When he was lucid he told Gaius about the box Finna had given him. They sat at the table and Gaius opened the box and removed the paper it held. On it was written:

"Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dread fire of the last priestess reign down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds, a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain."

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

(From The Drawing of the Dark)

Merlin knew his wandering mind was causing him to be more careless, but telling Mordred about his wife and Freya… that was more than carless, that was stupid. The stories of the Merlin's past only seemed to enrage the druid knight further. Mordred had always thought that Emrys was some sort of a poove, but he now realized that the warlock played that part to save himself the pain of losing another love, but that didn't excuse him for forsaking the loved one of a comrade.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Merlin had failed again. He failed Daegle, Finna, his own daughter, and now Mordred, and by failing the druid knight he was failing Arthur and Camelot. because of him Mordred has forsaken his oath to Arthur and Camelot and used magic to escape the dungeon. His heart has been hardened against Merlin, Arthur, and Camelot. He was a failure.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Mordred is escorted by a couple of guards up to Morgana who sits on her throne. As one of the guards shoves Mordred to his knees, Morgana says, "My old friend," Mordred looks up at her. "Last time we met you tried to kill me." She continues.

"I am here for a purpose, Morgana. I did not break stride to find you. I bring you the news you have longed for." Mordred states coldly.

"Arthur's death?" She asks, there is a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"The key to it. I was wrong to ever question your wisdom, my lady and I wish to make amends." Her heart races as he says these words.

"Tell me!" She says quickly.

"There is someone you have been searching for, someone that has always eluded you."

"Emrys." A smile graces her lip as she realizes what the boy is saying.

"I know where he is." Mordred states venomously.

"Where?" Her tone is almost as deadly as his.

"Camelot." Her face fell. "And I have his true name. It is Merlin." At this statement she is filled with rage. "He has meddled his last." she tells herself. "He will pay."

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Between work and school I am surprised I managed to get it done this soon! Heck! I put off two papers to write this. I just hope I did it justice…

PS. Gwaine's rant is what I wanted to say to Arthur back when I first watched this episode.

Hope you enjoy it!

~ Aaronna

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Chapter 4

(From Diamond of the Day Part 1)

"He was a loyal soldier, and robbing him of his magic you've lost yourself a powerful ally." Mordred states after watching the Lady Morgana threaten, humiliate, and strip a man of his powers.

"Perhaps. But now we know the war can be won. For Arthur is nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without magic."

She had finally found the one thing that she was sure even Emrys couldn't overcome. The Gean Canach was older than even the Sidhe. The beast rips the magic from its victims painfully, so much so, that is often killed the more powerful users. If the Gean Canach didn't kill him, Morgana knew she would be more than willing to put him out of his misery.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Later on in Camelot, one of Morgana's men that was sneaking along the alley way with the box that has the creature in it. His task was simple, place the box with its lid ajar under the bed of the physician's apprentice's bed. He was to complete this task without alerting the boy of the danger, even if he had to kill to do it.

So, when the old man woke, the Saxon felt no apprehension hitting the old fellow with one of his own rocks…

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Three hours earlier…

Mordred's betrayal had hit them all hard, but none as hard as the King's manservant. Only Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius knew about Merlin's past with both the young druid and losing a loved one. They told him it wasn't his fault, that it was Mordred's choice, and there was nothing he could have done to dissuade the boy, but that only seemed to make the man sink deeper into himself.

Finally Arthur had had enough! He was going to cheer his friend up, even at the cost of his own ego. He was taking Merlin to the tavern and getting the wiry servant stone drunk. The knights had seemed worried about the younger man, so the king knew he could count on them to help him with the plan, too bad Gwaine and Leon were going to miss this.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Arthur hadn't seen Merlin this happy in years! How could he have missed how sad and lonely the man had been since Lanc… 'He' died? But all that was in the past, now Merlin was happy, almost drunk, and had managed to humiliate the king in more than one way.

It was well after midnight and Percival decided it was time for everyone to get some sleep. Arthur hadn't realized how drunk he really was until Merlin asked the large knight to help him get "His royal drunkenness" into the castle without waking Gwen. Which, somehow, they managed. Arthur knew he was going to feel terrible tomorrow, but to see Merlin happy, it would be worth it.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

After getting Arthur in bed, Merlin headed off to his own, but not before missing a step, slightly twisting his knee. It wasn't bad. In fact it should be fine by morning, but for now he looked drunk as he walked with a slight limp. Oh well, at least there wasn't really anyone around to see him.

When he reaches Gaius's chambers, Merlin quietly opens the door and carefully enters. Merlin didn't get far before he trips over a stool falling to the floor. He grimaces both in pain and because he really didn't want to wake up Gaius, who unbeknownst to the warlock is laying the floor with a wound over his eye, out cold. Merlin quickly gets up and enters his chambers, steps on a chest, lies down on the bed, places the money pouch tiredly on the bedside table. Hearing a hissing noise Merlin sits up and looks around the room. As his eyes reach the door a creature jumps at him, knocking him down.

Merlin is in a complete panic! He can't breathe! He can't scream! He needs this thing off! Now! Somehow, He manages to rip the giant slug creature off of his face and throws it across his small room. He has a single moment of elation before the creature starts to move toward him again. He backs up against one of the barrels stored in his room. Just as it leaps again Gaius comes in with a shovel and hits it. Twice! As Gaius rushes toward him his mind is going wild, suddenly all he can focus on is a small cut that has the nerve to be in one of Gaius's infamous eyebrow. He reaches to touch it and says something, but he quickly forgets as the darkness claimed him.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Moments earlier…

Gaius woke to the sounds of thrashing coming from Merlin's room. For a split second Gaius assumed that the poor boy was having another nightmare, when he suddenly noticed where he was. His memories came rushing back to him as he burst into action. He couldn't remember the last time he had moved this fast. He grabbed the herb trowel and ran into his wards meager chamber.

He arrived not a moment too soon. He no more than stepped into the room than a dark object came flying through the air, heading directly toward a pale and panicked Merlin. He didn't even think before he knocked the thing out of the air. It landed on the bed and he wasted no time in killing it with a well-aimed second blow.

Rasping breaths brought him out of his adrenaline stupor. Merlin was barely conscious, but it didn't stop him from showing just how kind a soul he really was by telling his father figure to get his scratch looked at. Gaius panicked slightly when the boy passed out.

He knew this was no time to panic. Somehow, he managed to switch into the impassive mode that he used when dealing with patients that he truly cared for. He used the trowel to knock the dead slug off the bed and managed to get his ward on it instead. He then lit the room with candles before checking on Merlin again.

The young man was unconscious and slightly sweating. It didn't appear to be a fever, it was more likely the body clearing itself of all the adrenaline that was assuredly running through his veins. As he mopped the lads head he began to stir.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Merlin was still in a haze hours later when the soldiers and knights from Stowell arrived in Camelot with wounded. The hollowness was overwhelming. He knew why it had happened and what he could do, but he was plagued by what he no longer could do to help his king and home.

His feeling of uselessness only got worse as the day wore on. All the wounded, Gwaine and Eira, the reports of Morgana and Mordred's aggressions, and then the plans to meet at Camlann! There was now no way to help Arthur without magic, but his was gone! There was only one path left for him and he was going to take it.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Merlin knew he was probably going to regret telling Gwaine this but how else was he going to pry him away from his new love? It was going to be one of the most awkward conversations he had ever had, and this was Gwaine so he had had some doozies! This would be right up there with the facts of life speech he got a few years back Though, in hindsight, that would have been the best time to have brought this up, but what's done is done.

Gwaine was in the armory sharpening his sword when Merlin found him. Taking a deep breath he made himself known. Gwaine greeted him with one of his signature grins. Merlin didn't know how to do this, so he just let his tongue do all the talking.

"Gwaine, could I ask you a favor? You don't have to help, I would understand if you didn't. After all..."

Gwaine cut his off by grabbing his shoulder. "What is it mate?"

Merlin looked him in the eye and let his guard down just enough to get Gwaine pity. He hated manipulating his friend like this, but he knew this was the quickest and easiest way.

"Could you take me to the Valley of the Fallen Kings? I need to join the search for Branwen Alura, you know, the missing girl?"

Gwaine gave a confused nod.

Merlin gave a sigh before continuing.

"Well there was a report that she was seen there yesterday. And I have to see if it is true. I just need to get there so I can join the search party."

"Why do you need to help in the search for a lost girl from a remote village?"

"Because," Merlin lowered his eyes to the floor. "She is my daughter." With this he let the tears he had been holding back for months, maybe even years, run freely down his face.

"Your… Daughter…?! Mate! You have a daughter?!"

Merlin nodded, with tears still pouring from his red eyes.

"And she has been missing for gods know how long and you never said anything?! Why not?!"

Gwaine hadn't meant to yell at the poor man, but it hurt that he had kept this from him and all the other knights. Then it dawned on him. Merlin had been sick or injured most of the time and the princess had sent knights to help in the search.

He was brought out of his train of thought by Merlin's sudden sob. Gwaines eyes softened and he pulled the skinny man into a hug.

"You told Arthur didn't you?"

He felt the shaking man nod.

"Does Gwen know?"

Another nod.

"Do any of the other knights know? Like Leon or Percival?"

This time there was a weak reply.

"Gaius is the only other person here in Camelot who knows about her. I couldn't let Mordred know about her. I knew he would do this. I told Arthur, but you know how he only hears what he wants to."

Gwaine was secretly relieved that he was the first of the knights to know, but on the other hard he knew how lonely, sad, and helpless Merlin must have felt the last few weeks.

"Does Arthur know you plan on going out on the search instead of joining him at Camlann?"

"Not yet. How can I tell him I plan on choosing my child, who I hardly even see, over him, my king, master, and friend? I am going to tell him I am going to get supplies for Gaius. He will hate me, but I was Gaius's apprentice before I was his servant, so I have a valid excuse. He will call me a coward, but it won't be the first time…"

"I'll take you, but you are far from being a coward. It take a great deal of strength to do what you have done. Remember that when you feed that story to the princess, yeah?"

Merlin managed a weak smile as he nodded.

"Thanks Gwaine, for everything."

"Anytime mate! Now you might want to get everything ready before you tell him. Otherwise he might send you to muck out the stables to keep you nearby."

Gwaine had never seen Merlin move so quickly or that gracefully for that matter, but Merlin was always full of surprises.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Gwaine knew that Merlin probably didn't want him there when he told Arthur he wasn't going, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to be right outside of the servant door to the king's chamber to hear how it went. And boy was he glad he was! The nerve of Arthur! Merlin was both right and wrong. Arthur didn't call him a coward, but he did make it clear that he thought the servant was one.

Gwaine waited to see if Merlin was going to defend himself, but it didn't happen. So, when Merlin headed off to pack his own stuff, Gwaine barged into the royal chambers and let the prat have it!

"You condescending self-righteous prat!"

Arthur jumped and swung around only to come face to face with a furious Gwaine.

"That man has given you ten years of his life! He gave up being a father to his daughter to serve you! He has almost died several time saving your royal backside! And what do you say?! 'I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met. Guess I was wrong.' He will be of no use to you in a real battle, he has not been truly trained, he has no armor, but he has done all he could to see that you will be prepared. He isn't scared, he is being practical! If he needs to go get some herbs before joining you, why not? He was Gaius's apprentice before he even met you? Did you even think about that?! He is your servant, but he has duties to Gaius as well! Have you ever thought that maybe the poor guy is clumsy because he is exhausted from working two jobs? He loves you as a brother, so he will never be the one to tell you off, but DAMN IT ALL ARTHUR! HE IS ONLY HUMAN!"

With that said, Gwaine stormed out leaving a frightened, ashamed, and perplexed king behind.

The knight needed to calm down and he knew Eira would be more than happy to help with that.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Arthur didn't know how to take Gwaine's outburst. Had the knight been listening the entire time? Or had he only heard the later parts? When did he find out about Merlin's daughter? Had he known before she went missing? Did Gwaine know something he didn't? These thoughts stayed with him until Guinevere called his name as he was getting ready to march off to Camlann.

"Guinevere. What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"The battlefield is no place for a Queen." _Or servants,_ his mind add silently, causing him to mentally wince.

"I have no intention of joining you there. I can assure you. Arthur, if these are to be your last days, I would far rather spend them together then sit waiting for a man that I might never see again."

Her words hit him in such a way that he felt even worse about what he had said to Merlin, but he couldn't do anything about it now. Merlin was already gone by the time he had thought to apologize.

Merlin had decided to stay with his king, rather than spend time with his child. Merlin was missing his baby growing up and changing, just so he could serve his master. Merlin was willing to make his daughter an orphan to protect his prince and now king. And what had Arthur done? He had thrown things at him, called him names, and given him more chores than any servant should have been able to handle, but Merlin never left. He was always loyal. He was the opposite of a coward, but it still stung that he would choose now to leave his king's side, on the eve of war. But Arthur finally understood. Merlin would be there, he would just be late like he always was. But that didn't mean he wasn't mad, because he was.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Merlin hadn't felt this physically weak in while, not since Morgana had poisoned him. He knew Gwaine had noticed his fatigue, but had tactfully decided not to mention it. So when their conversation about the knight's love life was interrupted by bandits running at them. Gwaine was not really surprised to hear Merlin call his name, but the panic that single word held chilled Gwaine to the bone.

He had forgotten that Merlin had no weapon this time. Usually Merlin would use a stray spear, a forgotten crossbow, a fallen sword, but there were no weapons for him to use this time. He was relying completely on Gwaine.

Gwaine had never seen Merlin as helpless, until now. He was sickly pale, he looked like he was barely able to stay upright, and he was shaking.

"You okay?" Gwaine asks as he offers Merlin a hand up.

"Yeah. I think so. Thank you."

Gwaine gives his friend a look before replying, mirroring a statement Merlin had made not but a few minutes ago.

"No need to thank me Merlin. It was the least I could do."

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

After a while of walking Merlin spotted the mouth to the crystal caves.

"I can make my own way from here." Merlin suddenly stated.

Gwaine had been lost in thought and had not caught what the man had actually said.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"You needn't come any further. I'll be fine."

There was something in Merlin's voice that made Gwaine wonder about his odd friend.

"How will you get back to Camelot? There are bandits everywhere."

He was worried about the man, but there was something in the raven haired man's timeless eyes that told him he was worrying about nothing.

"Once I have what I'm looking for I'll be perfectly safe, I promise you."

Gwaine was about to ask a dumb question like 'What are you looking for?' but he knew the answer to that, didn't he? There was more to the story that Merlin was telling him, but his instincts were telling him that everything would be alright and to trust the scrawny man.

"You should get going, Arthur will need you by his side."

"Look after yourself Merlin." As he said this he held his sword out, hilt first, to Merlin. As Merlin reached to take it. Gwaine couldn't help but tease his

"You know to use the sharp end, right?"

"Yeah." Merlin's reply was tinged with amusement.

As they grasp arms. Gwaine said the only thing he could think of, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

With that Gwaine headed back to Camelot leaving his best friend in one of the most dangerous places in all Albion, but felt that Merlin couldn't have been safer. If only he knew how wrong he was.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Arthur and the army had stopped and set up camp, now he, Guinevere, and Gaius where seated in a tent near the center of the encampment.

"Vital supplies."

At this statement from the king Gaius looks up from his mixing.

"Excuse me, sire?"

"It's a shame Merlin didn't feel able to join us."

'So this is the excuse Merlin gave him.' Gaius thinks to himself before validating his ward's story.

"I'm sorry Sire, for I must take the blame."

The look Gwen sends at Gaius shows that she thinks he is not telling the whole truth.

"But I cannot treat the wounded without sufficient medicine. The timing is unfortunate I grant you."

"Yes. Unfortunate as you say." Saying this Arthur walks away as Gaius watches.

"I'm not sure he believes you, Gaius."

At the queen's statement he turns back to face her.

She then continues saying, "I'm not sure I do either. I know how devoted Merlin is to Arthur. He would never leave him at a time like this. Not for a mere errand. Not unless there was something else. Something he doesn't feel able to talk about it."

"My lady, there is something else. Something of the very greatest importance, and I very dearly wish I could tell you what it is, but I cannot. For reasons that affects us all."

To this Gwen nods her head and states, "Then there is nothing more to be said, except whatever it is, I wish him luck." She then reaches over and pats Gaius's hand.

"If you want the real story, ask Gwaine. I might not be able to tell you, but he has no such limitations" The old physician states giving her a knowing look. At this she smiles and heads out of the tent to find the drunken knight.

After she is gone Gaius drops his mask and whispers, "I hope you know what you are doing, my boy."

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Merlin was reliving his brief encounter with the witch in the caves over and over in his sleep. He is going to fail! He begins to pity himself when he is roused by a voice that he never thought he would hear again.

As Merlin opens his eyes, he sees the one person he needed the most right now.

"Father."

"My son."

"Are you here? Are you real?"

He wants his father to be able to hold him and teach him, but his meager hopes are crushed by his father's next statement.

"Dead or alive? Real or imagined? Past or present? These things are of no consequence. All that matters is that you heed the words of your father who loves you. Do not let go, Merlin, do not give in."

"I have no reason to go on. The battle is already over. Morgana has won."

"Only if you accept defeat. But if you fight, if you let hope into your heart, Morgana cannot be victorious."

"What hope is there without my magic?"

At this Balinor's spirit kneels down next to Merlin. His eyes are kind and understanding.

"Merlin, you are more than a son of you father. You are son of the earth, the sea, the sky, magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born of that magic. You are magic itself. You cannot lose what you are."

"But how do I find myself...again?"

Balinor smiles. "Believe, Merlin. Believe what your heart knows to be true. That you have always been, and always will be."

"Always will be."

Merlin doesn't have time to contemplate this statement before his eyes start to droop.

"Rest now. Rest my son. And soon you shall awaken into the light."

With his father's reassurance, Merlin allows himself to drift off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Morgana is pleased. Emrys is powerless and trapped, thanks to her little spy Eira, Mordred has a sword that can kill anything shy of a dragon, and Arthur was walking right into her trap.

As the unrightful king sleeps, one hundred of her best men were taking a hidden path to the backside of the Camelotian camp. He didn't think she would attack in the dark. Oh, how wrong was he. Soon she would triumph and Camelot would be hers at last! Soon she would be free!

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Back in the Crystal Caves, Merlin is fully healed. He opens his eyes, sits up and touches his face. Rubbing a place where there was a cut and sees that there is no blood on his hand when he pulls his hand away. He slowly gets into a crouching position while looking around him. Merlin cups his hands together. "Gewyrc an lif."

His eyes glow and he hears is small fluttering noise. He opens his hands and a blue butterfly flies away.

Suddenly he realizes he has no clue as to how long he has been asleep and what has happened during that time. He stands up and finds a crystal. Merlin puts his hand out and imagines start to flash through the crystal. As he sorts through all the visions he mumbles "Arthur where are you?"

Suddenly the images shift so that Merlin sees the camp at Camlann and Arthur and Gwen sleeping. Knowing from the earlier images that his king needs warned Merlin focuses on his Brother and starts talking, hoping that he man will hear him.

"Arthur. Arthur, I'm sorry I had to leave you. I didn't want to. I hope one day you'll understand why. Your plan is a good one and you may yet save this kingdom, but you must beware. Your army's flank is vulnerable. There's an old path over the ridge of Camlann, and Morgana knows of it. She means to trap you, Arthur. Find the path or the battle will be over before it's begun. Find the path!"

Merlin smiles as he sees the king wake and look around. He had heard!

Merlin continued to watch as Morgana's plan unraveled and he marveled at Arthur's battle speech. This was the first time Arthur had given a speech without Merlin's help, and it made the warlock's heart soar!

"Tonight...we do battle. Tonight we end this war, we end a war as old as the land itself. War against tyranny, greed, and spite. Not all will greet the dawn, some will live, some will die. But each and every one of you fights with honor, and with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future. The future of Camelot. The future of Albion. The future of the united kingdoms. For the love of Camelot!"

As the army picks up the call, Merlin turns from his scrying crystal to Balinor's spirit.

"Thank you. For your help, your guidance."

"I only offered a hand. You stand tall on your own two feet, Merlin, you always have done."

"As did you, father. I follow in your footsteps."

"Your journey has only just begun. You wield a power you yet cannot conceive of. Only in the heart of the Crystal Cave will your true self be revealed."

"Move towards the light. Your destiny awaits. Do not be afraid. Trust in what you are, trust in what will be."

Merlin moved towards the light coming from deeper in the caves, but stops before he gets there and turn to the man he will miss greatly.

"Goodbye, father."

"There are no goodbyes, Emrys, for I will always be. As you will always be."

Smiling, Merlin turned and continued into the light.

As if a sign, the moment he enters the light the battle at Camlann began with two leader crying in unison, "ON ME!"

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Back at the cave, rocks go flying as a spell breaks through Morgana's barricade. Emrys in the guise of the old man steps out, and he is angry.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long!

This is where my story and the majority of canon part ways. There will be no Gwaine killing in my fan fictions. He is too amazing to die! Also, Merlin's daughter will not be making an appearance in this chapter. Hint hint, there will be a chapter 6. It might take me a while to get it written, what with school and all, but it will get done eventually!

I would like to thank all of those who have written me reviews, been following this story, and/or favorited it. You guys have no Idea how great it feels when I seen new messages letting me know that people are reading and enjoying my work. Thank you All!

Chapter 5

(From Diamond of the Day Part 2)

As Merlin's aged form rode swiftly towards Camlann, his mind ran through all he had seen through the crystals. He knew what was happening there at this very moment, the crystals had hidden nothing about the battle, before his arrival from, him.

In his mind he saw Mordred cut down Camelot knights, as he continues his search for Arthur, the Knights surrounding Mordred, Morgana throwing said knights back with her magic, Mordred turning and looking up at her, her nod to him, and him walking off in search of his foe.

At the same time he saw as Aithusa screeched and flew overhead. He saw Arthur look up and sees the young she-dragon. In his mind he watched as she swooped down and breathed fire over Arthur and the knights as everyone ducks.

He sees what is happening to the people he thinks of as his father and sister at this same time. He sees Gwen shouting about bandages. He watches as a small battle takes place in the field infirmary, which ended with Gwen stabbing the Saxon invader in the back, killing him.

At this image Merlin pulls himself from the visions and focuses on his arrival. Or even more importantly, he focuses on Arthur.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

As the horse neared the top of the ridge, Merlin simultaneously halted the horse in its tracks and jumped from its back. As soon as his feet touched the ground he raced to the edge casting his falcon like eyes cross the battlefield in search of the golden-haired monarch. Merlin caught sight of Arthur as the king quickly took down three Saxons back-to-back.

Merlin lifted his staff as he saw a group of Morgana's men begin to encircle the blonde. As Arthur tensed and positioned himself to fight the whole group, Merlin called lightning down on the attackers. Merlin saw the confusion on the king's face and, had it been any other situation, Merlin would have laughed, but right know he was too focused on keeping all of his friends alive. He sent off bolt after bolt. He had even sent one at Morgana when she had screamed "Emrys!" at him.

Merlin was not at all surprised when Aithusa rejoined the battle. For a split second he almost sent her away, but that would only make her bitter toward him. Instead he called her to him and asked her to stand beside him and behave herself. After Aithusa landed the warlock turned his attention back to the battle below. He notes that Arthur is watching him just before the king turned to his men shouting "For the love of Camelot!" and charging back into the fray.

Right then, the great Emrys was so focused of the men of Camelot that he missed seeing Mordred all together.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

From his vantage point, Merlin could see everything. He knew Gaius had been watching from outside the infirmary tent, but he was too busy to notice when the queen joined the old physician.

"Who is that?" She asks, since it is clear from the look of pride on Gaius's face that he at least knows who the person is, by reputation if naught else.

"Someone truly remarkable." He replies with a slight smile.

"You know him?" This was more of a statement than a question.

Gaius gave her a look she hadn't seen in years. "Let's just say he deserves our gratitude."

As Gwen watched the sorcerer walk away from the ridge, she felt like she was missing something. It was like having a word at the tip of your tongue, you knew it, but you lose it the moment you try to share it out loud. She felt happy and peaceful, but she couldn't place why.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Merlin really did not like wandering around in his aged for, but what choice did he have? Arthur knew he had left and everyone had seen the 'man of the cliff', so he couldn't just drop the guise. "Why can't I…?" Merlin suddenly said aloud. As the old sorcerer he had wandered off and he had yet to come across anyone alive, so why couldn't he search as himself? It wouldn't be the first time he, the skinny servant, had gone unarmed to find the prat. Why would this be any different?

Suddenly he thought of a good reason to keep himself like this. What if Arthur needed magic to save him? What if Mord… Without even finishing his thought, he redoubled his speed. He needed to find Arthur before Mordred did.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Merlin saw Mordred first, he was dead. Then he saw Arthur sitting slumped over on a rock. The years of going on hunt with the prat taught Merlin how to read tracks, and from the tracks and skids in the loose soil and sand he could tell what had happened. As he dropped his staff and went to Arthur, he feared the worst. He felt for a pulse, it was there, weak, but it was there. He put Arthur's arm over his shoulder and pulled him up. Merlin carried Arthur, who still has a hold of Excalibur, off the battlefield.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Merlin manages to get Arthur to the forest by stealing a horse from the Saxons. Merlin had dropped the aging spell after carrying the king for roughly five minutes. After setting up camp he settled down and focused on the wound Arthur had received. Merlin could feel a dark version of Aithusa's power radiating from the sword shard he could sense in his friend's chest. Without even thinking about it, Merlin threw back his head and called for the young she-dragon.

Aithusa had never been called by her Dragon Lord before, she felt torn. Should she abandon everything her and her mistress had built together for the man who had never been there for her, or should she be happy that he was here now and that he wanted her? She felt herself take off toward the call without her permission. "He is forcing me to come? I would have come anyway, but why is he forcing me?"

She was still pondering these thoughts when she landed not far from the camp where Arthur lay bleeding. She no sooner touched the ground than she felt arms wrap around her neck. She couldn't see who the arms belonged to, but the voice she heard next let her know exactly who it was.

"I am so sorry Aithusa! I should have been there for you! You should never have had to go through what you have, not this young. I have failed you! I have failed all the women in my life. I let you all down, and now I am failing Destiny herself!" With this the warlock cried.

Aithusa had thought that Morgana was the saddest and loneliest person in all of Albion, but now she knew another held that title. She knew her master was hurting, so she did what she had done for Morgana, she comforted him with purrs and nuzzles. Soon he had cried his fill and tried to compose himself. She saw as his gaze rested on a blond man asleep a short distance away. The pain in his blue eyes returned suddenly. Aithusa knew that man meant a lot to her master, so she walked towards him with the plan of healing his hurts.

She hadn't expected to feel her own magic, twisted from its original pureness, to be poisoning the man. She breathed over him, casting a spell to remove her own magic from him. She knew that if she tried to heal the wounds now, her magic would do more harm than good.

She turned around to let her master know she had done all she could, but was already crushing her neck with a mighty hug. The tears he was crying this time were of joy, not pain. At that moment he was no longer her master, he was her Father.

After he finally let her go she sent him a mental image her eating a deer to let him know where she was going, before she took off into the sky. She would come back as soon as she could. She wanted to get to know her father.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

There will be a part two before I get through with Diamond of the Day Part 2, then I will dive into the part where Merlin and his daughter get reunited.

Special thanks to XxPurpleAngel9xX for the review that got me thinking and to bubzchoc, who has been awesome enough to leave me a review for all but the first chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

So, I am still on the last episode… Still no Branwen Alura (Merlin's Daughter) And I broke Canon… I have never written so far from the actual story… It feels weird… Any who! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Btw, I love all the reviews and reviewers. Thanks guys!

Chapter 6

(From Diamond of the Day Part 2- Continued)

Arthur woke to the sounds of the forest. He knew that there was only one person who could have brought him here. The same person who always managed to get him out of the scene of a battle without getting caught. Knowing who had found him, Arthur began scanning the campsite for his raven-haired servant.

Merlin turned out to be right across from him, petting something white. "It had better not be a unicorn." Arthur thought to himself before calling out "Merlin."

Merlin whisked around and rushed to the blonde's side. "How are you feeling?" his words were filled with worry and concern, but his eyes showed regret and self-loathing. Arthur tried to sit up to smack that look of his friend's face, but he ended up squeezing the Merlin's shoulder and calling out due to the sudden pain.

Merlin put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, and then grabbed his arm saying "Lie back. Lie back. You have a piece of Mordred's sword in your chest."

Arthur did hear him in his pain, so when it got done into manageable levels, he asked, "Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter now.' Merlin muttered sadly.

Ah, my side...my side.

Merlin glanced down at the wound. "You're bleeding again."

"That's all right. I thought I was dying."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I think I defied the prophecy. I am pretty sure I was in time."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked give his manservant an odd look.

Merlin sighed. "Now is a good a time as any to finally tell you… Aithusa! Come here and say hello!"

For a split second, Arthur though that Merlin had found his daughter and that she was here too, but then he remembered the look in the man's eyes earlier. He then tried to think of who this 'Aithusa' could be.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by a soft chirping noise. He turned his head and saw Morgana's dragon slowly walking towards them. Arthur started feeling around for his sword, until Merlin placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Aithusa won't hurt us. She only fought for Morgana because I neglected her, something I seem to be pretty good at. I have explained things to her and she is willing to help us. In fact, if it wasn't for her, that piece of sword would have slowly moved towards your heart, killing you. She didn't know that Morgana was using her."

Merlin saw the frightened and confused look on Arthur's face and sighed.

"Guess I should give you the beginning of the story… I'll start with where she can from and then explain the why afterwards." Merlin stopped to take a deep breath.

"Do you remember a man named Julius Borden? He was after a dragon egg and we followed him and the tower collapsed?"

Arthur nodded, still not taking his eyes off the young dragon beside him.

"Well the egg wasn't destroyed. I saved it before the whole tower almost fell on my head."

At this Arthur whipped his eye from Aithusa to Merlin. "You WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I'll get to that." He took a deep breath and plunged back into the story, talking a mile a minute.

"Aithusa here is from that egg. Her name means 'the light of the sun.' She found Morgana injured in the woods after we retook the city and they have been together ever since. She thought I hated her. She thought I left her in that pit with Morgana as some kind of punishment. She bonded with Morgana during those two years as she slowly grew deformed. Look at her. This is all my fault. All of it!"

As Merlin began crying, Arthur watched as the dragon began nuzzling the man and purring, as if trying to comfort him. Arthur didn't know what to think or say. If he hadn't been in so much pain he probably would have started pacing.

"Balinor was my father."

At this statement Arthur felt the bubble that was his world, pop. Memories flashed through his head. Suddenly, little things that had been bothering him for years made perfect sense.

"You're a Dragon Lord." This was clearly a statement and not a question, but Merlin nodded anyway.

"Well, that explains a few things... Wait! You told me you didn't know who your father was! Why would you lie about tha… You didn't know then, did you." Another statement that was answered with a nod.

"But you knew who he was when he died that is why you were... I am an idiot. I should have seen it! Hell! I cried when my own father died. I am worse than an idiot, I am a hypocrite!"

"You didn't know. And I couldn't tell you." Merlin replied. He was staring sadly at the forest floor, while absentmindedly petting Aithusa.

"Because of my father." Arthur said with sad understanding as he closed his eyes..

"No. Because of magic." Arthur's eyes shot back open.

"What are you talking about?"

"What would you say if I told you I defeated the Saxons, Aithusa, and... And I knew it was Mordred that I must stop?" Merlin asked.

Arthur reached up and patted the Dragon Lord on the shoulder. "I would tell you the truth. The person who defeated them was the sorcerer."

"It was me."

Merlin was crying again and Arthur couldn't watch.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin." When Merlin continued to cry, but harder now, Arthur was confused. "This is stupid, why would you say that?"

"I'm a…" A sob cut him off. "I'm a sorcerer. I have magic. And I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you."

Arthur was really confused now. "Merlin, you are not a sorcerer. I would know!"

"Look. Here. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."

Suddenly, a familiar light forms just above Merlin's palm. He had seen it in the caves in the Forests of Balor where he had been trapped while trying to get the cure to the poison Merlin had drank for him. "But Merlin had been dying! How could he have summoned it from such a distance while fighting for his life with the poison?!" Arthur thought to himself. Then, suddenly, Merlin word can rushing back to him. "I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you."

"Leave me." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Arthur!" Merlin's eyes showed fear. Not fear of death, fear of losing his friend. That fear made Arthur realize how he had sounded.

"No. Just...you heard! Just... I need... time" With this said the fear lessened, but did not disappear from Merlin's eyes.

Merlin stared at the king for a moment before nodding and walking back to where he had been when Arthur had first woken up. After settling back down in the leaves, Merlin looked back at Arthur, who had already fallen asleep.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Thanks to a tiny spell from Aithusa, Arthur dreamt of all that had happened since he had met Merlin. In the dreams he saw the whole story, not just what he had seen at the time. He saw everything Merlin had done. The fight with the Great Dragon was not at all as Arthur had believed. Later on, the king was glad that the beast had lived when it decimated Agravaine's forces outside of the caves. He had nearly reached Camlann when he was stirred from sleep by voices arguing.

"... no yarrow, no lady's mantle." The voice sounded like Merlin.

"I got comfrey." That sounded like Gaius, but what was he doing here?

"You should've got sticklewort. There must've been sticklewort!" Merlin sounded desperate, Arthur thought, but why?

"Merlin, why don't you water the horses. And make sure they're fed, we can't hide here for much longer." Oh! Arthur remembered now.

When Merlin walked away, Arthur reacted on instinct. He grabbed the physician's robe and gasped out, "He's a sorcerer." The look Gaius gave him said it all. "You knew." Arthur stated dejectedly.

"Arthur, he is your friend." Gaius said kindly.

"I want him gone." 'No, I need him to go so that I don't do something I will regret.'

Gaius, not having the proper context quickly said, "There is no need to fear him."

"Have him take word to Camelot. To Guinevere." 'Let them know I am alive.' he added mentally.

Arthur was trying to think of a good message to send when Gaius said, "You cannot send Merlin. I will go."

"I need a physician right now, not a sorcerer." 'Even if Merlin is a physician too.'

"He can do far more than me, far more than you can ever imagine. Arthur, he doesn't just have magic...there are those who say he's the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth." Gaius sounded both proud and pleading.

"Merlin?!" Arthur replied incredulously.

"If you are to stand any chance of survival, you'll need Merlin to help you, not me." Saying this Gaius continued examining Arthur.

After a few moments Arthur noticed Gaius's brow crinkle in confusion.

"Gaius? What is it?" Arthur asked in a low voice.

"There is a fragment of a blade lodged in your chest. It was once a dragon forged blade, but for some reason the dragon magic has dissipated. The question is how?"

Gaius's eyebrow went up as Arthur began to softly chuckle.

"Sire. Might I inquire what is so amusing about this situation?"

Still chuckling, Arthur replied. "At least I know now I am not the only one he keeps things from." Gaius's eyebrow went up even higher before Arthur could continue. "He told me that Morgana's dragon, Athena or some such, had used her magic to stop the piece from moving towards my heart. My guess it that she is the reason the magic faded."

"He should have told me." Arthur chuckled a little harder after hearing Gaius mutter those words under his breath.

Arthur stopped his chuckling when a thought ran through his head.

"Gaius. What really happened at the Cauldron of Arianrhod? Where did Merlin go?"

Now it was Gaius who was chuckling. "Sire, remember the sorceress who summoned the White Goddess? The Dolma?" To this Arthur nodded. "Well sire, Merlin was the Dolma."

The look on Arthur's face was a sight to behold. There were so many different emotion flickering through his expression that Gaius pitied Merlin, Gwen, and the Knights not being here to see it.

"What about his collapse that night? Was that because of the fall or the magic?"

Gaius was amazed at the amount of concern he heard in the king's voice.

"Both. He had not slept much during the trip, he was still healing from the previous fall and the poison…" Before he could go any further Arthur cut him off.

"Poison?! When was he poisoned?! He was sick, yes, but no one told me he had been poisoned!"

Gaius sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Merlin had not gone off to search for Branwen the day the Sarrum arrived. Yes she was missing, but the druids, who Merlin knows well, had told him to keep you safe while they searched for her. He instead was helping that boy who saved you. The boy had been hired by Morgana and Gwen to get Merlin out of the city. The boy led Merlin to the Valley of the Fallen Kings where Morgana was waiting. She threw him to the ground, hitting his head hard. She then pour a deadly and painful poison into his mouth and pushed him off the ridge. The boy had not known this was going to happen, so afterwards he helped Merlin purge himself of the toxin and helped him get back to Camelot. It was Merlin who killer the archer, but if Daegal hadn't saved Merlin you both would be dead."

Gaius had been watching Arthur's face throughout the story. Arthur had shown no emotion during the tale, but his face had lost almost all color.

Suddenly something seemed to click in Arthur's mind. "He is Emrys, isn't he?" His voice was as emotionless as his face. As Gaius nodded.

"Why did he not come to Camlann with us?" Arthur saw the shame that had flashed across the old man's face before he could hide it.

"After the ordeal with Mordred, you, the knights, and Merlin went to the tavern. During that time a man snuck into my chambers and hit me over the head with a stone. He worked for Morgana. Mordred had told her that Merlin was Emrys. The man placed a creature of dark magic under Merlin's bed. When Merlin came home, it attacked him. The creature leached away Merlin's magic."

By this point in the story Arthur had lost more color than Gaius had known was possible.

"Merlin was born with his magic and without it he would have died within days. He knew that there was only one chance of regaining his powers and saving you from your destiny."

"My destiny?" Arthur gulped

Gaius nodded. "It is said that the Once and Future King, which is you, was to die by the hand of Mordred at Camlann. Merlin knew this and knew he needed his magic to keep you safe. He had to go to the Crystal Caves, the birthplace of all magic, to see if regaining it was possible. Seeing as he took down more than half of the Saxon army, I would say he succeeded."

There was one thing still bothering Arthur about the last few days. "Did Merlin know that he would die without his magic?"

Gaius straightened up. "No. I did not tell him. He would have been distracted if he had known, so I kept it from him."

Arthur nodded his understanding before succumbing to his exhaustion.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o


	7. Chapter 7

AN: 4000+ words! I don't know how many more chapters I will need to finish this story, but there will at least be one more to tie up all the loose ends I exposed in this chapter.

Thanks again to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.

Chapter 7

(From Diamond of the Day Part 2- Continued again)

Merlin had been feeding Gaius's horse, letting it eat the oats straight from his hand, and stroking its nose when Gaius walked up. Upon hearing Gaius approaching, Merlin turned towards him.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"He has a fragment of sword embedded in his chest." Gaius's tone told Merlin that needed to be completely honest with his uncle.

"I know, Aithusa used her magic to draw out the poison the dragon-burnishing had caused." A look of understanding suddenly passed over the old man's face before shifting to concern.

"So, the blade that struck Arthur was no ordinary blade. Its fatal power should not have been so easily denied."

To this, Merlin nodded sadly and then replied, "Aithusa did all she could, but I had to stop the internal bleeding myself. The shard did a lot of damage before she stopped it."

"The blade's point had been travelling inexorably towards his heart. Not even you could have hoped to thwart such magic. It would have taken a power as ancient as the dragons or, apparently, the dragons themselves." Merlin gave a small, but sad, smile at this.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that anymore, but he is still gravely injured. There must be something that we can do, Gaius. Should we try taking him back to Camelot?"

There was an audible despair in the young man's voice that made Gaius decide to set his plan in motion.

"Yes, and you must be the one to take him there."

"He won't allow that." Merlin replied without the slightest hesitation, a tone that pulled at Gaius's heart.

"He will. I spoke to him." Merlin gave the man he looked to as a father a mildly incredulous look.

"Even if he does, what about the traitor? You know I was betrayed. The girl, Eira cannot be trusted."

"I know. I have a plan, but it would mean lying to Gwen and Gwaine..."

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Gaius's plan had gone off without a hitch. He had ridden into Camelot in plain sight to get attention. He hadn't meant to discuss Arthur and the traitor in the hallway, but it worked out just fine. That night the blond girl was caught sending a fake massage to Morgana. Her execution went smoothly, but it was soon after that Gaius realized that he should have come clean after the girl's capture.

Guinevere had figured out that Merlin was the old sorcerer Dragoon the Great, but he had told them nothing of where the two men were actually heading. He told them that Brineved would divert Morgana's forces away from the two, but he never said anything about their destination.

So, when Gwaine and Percival disappeared, and Gaius realized that they were going to go after Morgana, he knew he should have told the brokenhearted knight to whole truth. But what is done, is done. Gaius wished the four men outside of the city the best of luck and the blessing of the goddess.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

After separating from Gaius, Arthur and Merlin had ridden in silence for three hours when the sound of horse caused Merlin to curse, breaking their mutual muteness. Merlin turned and his heart dropped. He quickly jumped down from his horse, told Arthur "Saxons", detached a blanket from his saddle, and rushed to cover Arthur's armor.

"I'll deal with them. Keep your head down. Don't speak." Merlin said as he wrapped the blanket around his friend.

In response Arthur lifted the edge of the thick cloth to hide the majority of his features, but not block his view.

Merlin nodded his approval and walked back towards his horse, only pausing to cause smoke to rise from the forest, nearly an hour's ride away.

As Merlin turned to face the Saxon, Arthur was shocked to see his frien… the man's, face shift from determined to panic and hopelessness. Arthur only had a split second to wonder if Merlin giving up, when the raven haired man suddenly started waving his arms and gave a panicked shout of, "Help us! Please you have to help us. We were ambushed" to the approaching men.

Arthur watched in a mix of anxiety and curiosity as the Saxons dismount and walk towards the warlock.

As the two men walked towards them the leader asked, "By who?"

Merlin played the fool easily, "These two men."

"What did they look like?" The leader asked as if talking with a simpleton.

"Um...One was... a knight."

Suddenly Merlin remembered that Arthur still had Excalibur. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw that the sword's hilt could be seen. That needed covered, so he diverted the men's attention by pointing out the smoke and stating, "They stormed our camp."

As they turned to see where Merlin had pointed the warlock rushed to tuck the blanket around the exposed hilt and then rushed back to where he had previously been standing.

The leader had a slight sneer as he turned to face Merlin. "You're sure it was a Camelot knight?"

The young man looked confused at that question, but answered "Yeah" anyway.

At his statement the leader shoved past him and pulled the blanket off Arthur, allowing Excalibur to be clearly seen. Arthur tensed as the two men stepped back and drew their swords. He felt numb when all Merlin did was raise his hands and the men flew back, dead before they hit the ground.

Arthur's voice sounded dead as he said these words to the man he had trusted with all his being for the past 10 years, "You've lied to me all this time." In fact, he wasn't at all surprised when Merlin didn't even reply, but he did get to see the sorrow and defeat in the younger man's eyes.

Merlin remounted and they continued as if the whole event had never happened.

It was hours later before either of them said another word to each other, and even then it was just Merlin ordering Arthur to drink some water

Later on when they stopped for the night they finally spoke to each other.

Arthur had been watching Merlin all day. He couldn't see anything different about the man, but then again, he hadn't known until a few months ago that the man before him was a widower and a father. After watching the man fail to light the tinder with his flint for a few minutes, Arthur finally broke the silence on his own accord.

Arthur saw Merlin flinch as he said, "Why don't you use magic?" The response of "Habit, I suppose" did not surprise the king in the slightest, but requesting look that followed did. Nodding his consent, he watched as again, Merlin did magic without a single word. This time, however, the king saw the flames in the warlock's eyes.

Arthur felt his insides twist as the flames leapt from the carefully shaped pile of sticks. Arthur didn't even think to stop himself as he agreed to Merlin's mumbled "Feels strange."

Still not really thinking Arthur continued. "I thought I knew you."

Arthur barely heard the reply of "I'm still the same person" before he continued with, "I trusted you."

He hadn't expected the apology that fell out of the other man's mouth, he hadn't really planned on what came out of his, but they fell out anyway.

He watched as Merlin battled with himself before the man got up from where he was setting up his bed roll. He was really confused when the broom handle of a man came over and began pulling of the king's boots. "What are you doing?" was the only words the blond could think of to say.

He really hadn't expected the simple answer of "They need drying." That was something a servant would say and do, but the sorcerer before him had no reason to do these things, so why was he?

The next morning, as Merlin tried to get Arthur to eat, the king finally asked the question that had been haunting him since he had found out about the dark headed man's secret. "Why are you doing this? Why are you still behaving like a servant?"

"It's my destiny. As it has been since the day we met." That last statement caused Arthur to relive the memories of 10 years before.

"I tried to take your head off with a mace." The king said fondly

Arthur's light tone caused Merlin to slip into his own playful tone. "And I stopped you, using magic."

"You cheated!" Arthur bellowed in mock indignation.

"You were going to kill me." Merlin's words brought the king back to what had happened over the past two days.

"I should've." These words caused the warlocks face to fall.

"I'm glad you didn't. I do this because of who you are. Without you, Camelot's nothing." Merlin watched as Arthur's face showed his usually hidden dejection.

"There was a time when that was true. Not now. There are many who can fill the crown." A small smile graced Merlin's sharp features.

"There will never be another like you, Arthur. Now, I also do this…" pausing to balance the stew on his knee and to try to get the prat to eat some of it, Merlin continued. "because you're my friend and I don't want to lose you."

After getting Arthur to eat two entire bowls of stew, Merlin helped the king to a fallen tree, so the injured man would be insight as the other readied to horses. Merlin had finished loading the horses and was looking for the water skin when he noticed Arthur starting to crumple.

Merlin nearly panicked, it tainted his voice as he rushed to his best friend's side. "Arthur, you need to hold on. One more day." After helping the king straighten up he pulled a rag out of his pocket and began wiping the perspiration from blonde's fevered brow. "One more day."

As Merlin opened the water skin Arthur asked a question he had kept to himself as he was fed breakfast. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I wanted to, but…" Arthur could practically see Merlin fighting himself to finish his sentence.

"What?" Arthur asked curiously.

"You'd have chopped my head off." Merlin stated giving Arthur a drink of water from the skin.

"I'm not sure what I would've done." The king nearly mumbled. A look of sudden understanding crossed the skinny lad's face

"And I didn't want to put you in that position." At this statement Arthur turned to study his friend's face. His eye brows twitched as he realized that that was the key to all of this.

"That's what worried you?" Merlin's eyes seemed to see beyond what lay in front of him as he slipped into the 'wise Merlin' mode that Arthur knew well.

"Some men are born to plow fields," the rich blue eyes suddenly snapped to those of the king as he continued talking "some live to be great physicians, others to be great kings. Me, I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I'm proud of that. And I wouldn't change a thing."

The next few moment showed both men completely accepting each other.

But there was still one thing bothering the king about his friend. So, after Merlin got Arthur up into the saddle and they set off again, Arthur finally asked, "Merlin, what about your daughter? If you could, would you have brought her to Camelot? Or at least spent more time with her? Would you really choose me over her?"

Merlin seem to stiffen in his saddle at the questions before he dropped his head.

"Branwen Alura has magic. She has never been able to keep herself from using it for more than a day. She isn't very powerful in anything but healing, which is funny because healing is the hardest for me..." Merlin trailed of seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Arthur suddenly understood why he had never mentioned the girl before. If he had known about her than he would have had her brought to Camelot so he and all of Merlin's friends could meet her. But if she had been caught using magic in the city she would have been killed. Knowing that she was all Merlin had left of his wife, other than the neckerchiefs, Arthur forgave Merlin for the secret. In fact, Arthur suddenly realized, he forgave the man for all the secrets he knew about so far.

Arthur thought of letting Merlin know he was forgiven, when a new question assaulted his mind.

"One more question." Arthur stated, bringing Merlin out of his mussing. "Why does she have two names?"

A small smile slid onto the warlock's face. "Before she was born, Bridget and I had been trying to pick a name. We had narrowed it down to Jonathan, after her Grandfather, or Iarward, after mine, if it was a boy. If it was a girl we would name her Branwen, which means 'beautiful raven' because she was bound to have our black hair, or Alura, meaning divine counselor, after my Grandmother." Merlin gave a sad chuckle as tears ran down his face.

"We asked her twins what they thought, but four year olds are not the best people to ask about names."

Merlin would have continued, but Arthur interrupted him.

"Who's twins?"

Merlin started out with a look of confusion which then shifted to embarrassment. "Bridget was six years older than me and a widowed mother of a little twins, a boy, James, and a girl, Lillian, after Bridget's grandmother. Jonah, her first husband, was taken by Cenred's soldiers, because he was the king's illegitimate nephew, and killed"

"Oh. So, about the two names." was all Arthur could think of to respond to that story. Merlin's grandparents' names were keeping him from really paying attention to the rest of the story.

"Well the twins had their own names that they want used for the baby. Lillian wanted either Lily, after herself, or Yarrow. She loved flower, so she wanted everything to be named after them. As for James, he loved that I was named after a bird, so he wanted the name to be Raven or Robin. He said that both names could be for a girl or a boy, so we just needed to pick the one we liked better." Merlin laughed a little as remembered their little face as they talked about the names. "I miss those two little scamps…"

Arthur was curious now. "What happened to them?"

"Their grandmother on their father's side took them a month after Bridget died. I haven't seen or heard from them since." was the sad reply. Then Merlin shook his head, as if to remove those thoughts from his head before he continued his earlier story.

"Anyway, after the twins told us about their names, Bridget and I decided to wait until the baby was born to see which name fit the best. But Bridget died. She died before birthing our child." Merlin was full on crying now, his horse kept walking as he dropped the reins and covered his face with both hands. Arthur was shocked, but before he could say anything, the weeping man continued.

"The midwife had to… she took my daughter out of her mother. Branwen Alura was lucky to be alive. I knew right then that she was special. Too special to have just one name. So I gave her both. She was born with a full head of raven hair. She was the only reason I didn't let my sorrow kill me."

Merlin then turned to look Arthur in the eye. "After coming to Camelot, you became my new reason to live. I would have exposed my secret and let your father kill me, but you gave me a reason to live. At first, it was just to keep you from killing one of the servants and shrinking your ego. But then you became a friend. For that I would like to thank you."

Arthur just sat there in his saddle and gaped at his friend. His thought were running from "Merlin did have a death wish back then" to "He has been through hell" to "He is thanking me?!" and back again.

Apparently this was visible on Arthur's face, because Merlin took one look and began laughing.

It took nearly an hour for Merlin to stop laughing every time he looked at Arthur. This was just one sign for Merlin that he needed sleep, but he needed to get Arthur home.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

A few hours past midday Merlin heard Saxons on the path up ahead. Holding his hand up, Merlin stopped, causing Arthur to glance up. Glancing around, Merlin spots a thicket that should be able to conceal them. "In there."

No sooner did Merlin tether the horses and help Arthur down from the saddle than three saxons on horseback came up the path. Settling Arthur against a tree, Merlin turn to view the hoof prints that they left behind. Seeing as their prints were obvious, Merlin cast a spell.

"Andslyht!" This caused a small wind to blow leaves across the print. As the saxons stop nearby and look around. Merlin makes the bushes rustle to the right of the saxons with an instinctual flash of his eyes.

As the saxons rode off after the nonexistent bush shakers, Arthur knew he needed to say something. "You've done this before." This statement caused Merlin glance at Arthur. Seeing no judgment in the king's eyes, he turned back to watch the saxons. "All these years, Merlin...You never once sought any credit." Arthur's voice had an odd tone that Merlin couldn't quite place.

"It's not why I do it. Come on." Saying this Merlin helped Arthur back to the horses.

It was nearly dusk when Merlin looked back and saw Arthur slumped over the side of his horse. "Arthur!" Merlin shouted as he dismounted and rushed to Arthur. As he straightens him up, Arthur mumbled "I can't go on."

"There's not far to go. We can reach Camelot by midnight.

"No, Merlin. No."

Merlin could see that Arthur was beyond exhausted, so he relented.

"All right. We rest for an hour."

A small way off the main path Merlin got a fire going. Getting Arthur into a sitting position against a log Merlin got Arthur to drink some water.

Arthur knew there was every chance that even if they reached Camelot that he would still succumb to his wound. Not wanting to leave tension in the air, he decided to let Merlin know how he felt. "Merlin, whatever happens…"

Merlin, guessing what was on the king's mind, cut him off. "Shh...Don't talk."

"I'm the King, Merlin. You can't tell me what to do." At this Merlin smiled.

"I always have. I'm not going to change now." He said trying to lighten the mood the king was in.

"I don't want you to change. I want you...to always...be you. I'm sorry about how I treated you." Shocked, but still playful Merlin replied softly.

"Does that mean you're gonna give me a day off?"

"Two." Arthur wanted to add "Find your daughter. You'll need each other." but he was barely awake.

"That's generous." With this said Arthur's head lolls and goes down as he finally fell asleep. Worried Merlin checked his pulse it was weaker than last time, but not dangerously so.

"Get some sleep."

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Knowing how tired the Arthur was, Merlin let him sleep for two hours. During that time, Merlin had stopped some more of the bleeding, reduced the infection that had settled in, and replenished the king's blood with a few spells. After this Merlin tended to his own injuries.

While the Caves had healed the cuts and alleviate the majority of the visible bruises, it had no real effect on his rib that had once again been injured in the rock fall when Morgana had sealed him in the cave. Having carried Arthur from the battlefield and then helping him on and off the horse had caused two of the cracked ribs to fracture further.

On top of that, Merlin had a gash on both his left arm and leg that refused to stop weeping. He also thought he might have a concussion, again, so he had not slept the first night. The second night, he had been in too much pain to sleep even if he had tried.

Other than the sleep he had gotten in the Crystal Caves, he had not slept but a handful of hours in almost week. Once they were back in Camelot he would sleep, but not before.

So, when the two hours were up, Merlin gently woke his friend and got him back on the horse. Merlin knew he wouldn't have the strength to do it again, so he needed to Arthur home without incident.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

It was an hour before dawn when they reached the gates of Camelot. The guards on duty recognized them and rushed to help. One man ran to inform Gaius that they had arrived and woke two knights to carry the king, another lead them to the courtyard, while the third continued to guard his post.

By the time they reached the courtyard Sir Brennis and Leon were waiting. Arthur was barely conscious as the two knights carried him to Gaius's chamber. Merlin followed behind as fast as he could, but his ribs forced him to stop twice on the way there.

When he finally reached his home, Merlin was nearly drained. The adrenaline that had been keeping going was wearing off and his injuries were taking their toll. He walked in as Gaius shooed Percival, Brennis, and Leon out of his chamber saying he would call them if he needed them and to inform the queen when she woke about her husband's return, but not before.

Merlin had been expecting to see only himself, Gaius, and Arthur in the room, but there, lying in Gaius's bed was a deadly pale Gwaine. Without thinking Merlin questioned Gaius about the knight.

"Morgana tortured him with a Nathair. I doubt he will last till midday." Gaius replied without looking up from his work on Arthur's side. Leon had helped him remove the armor and chainmail before he had ushered the trio out.

Gaius was so deeply concentrating on his work that he almost missed the chanting from the other bed.

*"... Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd. Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare. Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"*

Gaius looked up in time to see Merlin's eyes glow. As Gwaine began to breath deeper, but not quite as deeply as normal, Merlin crumpled.

While Gaius had missed the first spell, he knew the later three. All were powerful healing spells that were known to work wonders on poisons and infection. Merlin was usually drained after one spell and exhausted with two, and he had used four!

Knowing that the knight wouldn't have gone far, Gaius called loudly for them, hoping they were near enough to hear him. He needn't have worried, because not two seconds later Leon was poking his head into the room. One look at the collapsed servant on the floor told Leon why he had been called.

"Check him for injuries while I finish up here with the king. He had a pension for head and rib injuries, so check those first." Gaius ordered has he slowly pulled the sharp sword shard from the blonde's side with a pair of long tweezers. As he finally removed the piece of Mordred's blade he quickly began stitching up the wound. He was nearly done when Leon gave his report.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

Leon had carried Merlin up to his chamber before checking him over. Leon started by probing through the raven locks. He found a sizable lump that was well hidden under all the dark hair.

Next he removed the lad's shirt. Leon had not expected what he saw there. Merlin had tightly wrapped his ribs earlier that night, so there were bandages clearly visible, but that was not what drew the knight's attention. Merlin was covered with scars!

They littered his neck, arms, and all of his currently visible torso. There were possibly more scars on this single servant than on all the Knights of the Round Table. And considering the extent of Leon's own collection, which was a feat in itself.

After removing the wrapping from around the skinny man's waist he knew Merlin had some major stories to tell. As he carefully prodded the large bruise on the man's left side, he noted three severely bruised ribs, three cracked, and one possibly broken.

After that the ribs, Leon checked under the slightly spotted bandage on servant's left arm. The gash was shallow and wide and the skin was more torn than cut. After the arms and hands had been checked, he carefully checked legs. There was a bulge on the lad's left thigh, Leon reluctantly removed the man's trousers.

It wasn't than Leon hadn't seen a man naked, no, he had been bathing in the summer with all the knights. Arthur too. But this was different. Merlin hadn't chosen to let himself be seen this way. So, as he removed the thin and dirty garment, he placed the blanket from the bed in such a way that Merlin was never truly exposed.

After his conscience had been satisfied, Leon checked the wound under the bandage. I was nearly identical to the one on Merlin's arm. From what Leon could tell, it looked like a wall had collapsed on the man's left side, bruising the majority of it and cutting the limbs. The theory would also explain the bump on the head.

With this theory in mind, Leon pulled off Merlin's left boot and sock. As he suspected the appendage was swollen and bruised and two of the toes were either broken or dislocated. How had the man made it up the stairs, let alone cared for Arthur the past few days?

Covering the striped man completely with the blanket, Leon went back to the main chamber to report his findings to Gaius, who had some explaining to do. Merlin could not have hidden all of those injuries without the physician's help, so Leon knew the old man had at least some of the answers.

o=(======= .*･｡ﾟ｡･*. =======)=o

*These are actual healing spells used in the show.*

AN: Next chapter will cover what happened on Gwaine and Percival's quest, Answers to Leon's questions, and the introduction of Branwen Alura to the royals, the knights, and Gaius.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Just a quick warning. There is a lot of time and view point jumps in this chapter. I tried to make it as easy to follow as I could, but this is a first for me...

Let me know if/how you like it!

~ Aaronna

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Chapter 8

(Small chunks from Diamond of the Day part 2)

"I have finished checking over Merlin's injuries. He was bruising of most of his left side, seven damaged ribs, a large, but shallow, gash on his left arm and leg, two damaged digits on his left foot, and a palm sized welt on the back of his head." Leon's tone was distant and impersonal. This tone is what made the old physician look up from his stitching and one look at Leon's face made Gaius realize his mistake.

The old man had forgotten that all the knights did not know about Merlin's scars. Lancelot had been there for quite a few of them. Elyan had found out when Merlin had been taking too long to gather firewood during a summer hunt and had caught Merlin bathing in the stream. Merlin had only told Percival about the serket sting and the burn from Nimue. Gwaine knew about the Famorrah, the chain cuts and the serket sting, as well as scar on Merlin's leg from the fall from the ridge two months ago, but Leon had never seen any of Merlin's ever growing collection of blemishes.

Knowing what was running through the knight's head, Gaius decided to cut him off before he could start asking questions.

"Get Sir Percival to help you with Merlin. He has helped in the past and knows where everything is kept."

To this Leon nodded and left the room to find the quiet knight.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Percival had been with Leon when Gaius had called for him. Fearing something had happened with Gwaine while the old physician and his apprentice worked on saving Arthur, Percival sat on the floor of the hallway near Gaius's door. He wanted to be close enough to help if needed, but not so close that he could hear what was going on in the healer's room.

So, when Leon stepped out of the room with a grim look on his face, Percy quickly got to his feet and waited for the news. What he heard replaced one worry with another.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Seeing burly knight not too far off, Leon decided to help Merlin first and ask question later, so he skipped straight to asking for Percival's help. "Merlin collapsed and I need your help to treat him. Gaius says you know where to find the things we will need." The silent giant, nodded and followed his curly headed friend back into the chamber.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

The first thing Percival noticed was that Gwaine was breathing better and he was less pale than he had been. Then he notice Gaius applying a honey and herb mixture to a new wound about the length of his hand on the king's side. He eyes scanned the room for the thin man, but he was nowhere to be seen. Percival looked to Leon, who pointed to door to Merlin's room.

Percival had not seen Merlin when he had snuck past him as Gaius had pushed the three of them out, but one look at him now made the kind knight's heart drop. The man, who had become the little brother to majority of the knights, looked worse off than Gwaine did. He was extra pale, his breathing was shallow, he had a hint of bruising at his hairline, and he was shivering under the thin blanket that was spread over him. The fresh pile of clothes beside the bed told the knight that Merlin was nude beneath the cloth.

"Most of his injuries are on his left side," came Leon's voice from behind him. "but beware. You may be shocked by what you see." Again, Percival nodded. Pulling back the blanket, the large knight saw that Lancelot, Elyan, and Leon hadn't exaggerated.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Years ago, Percival had noticed that Merlin would only swim with Lancelot and Elyan. They had tried to hide the fact by telling the others to go ahead, while they stayed back and set up camp. When the others returned they would then take their turn in the water. At the end of that summer, Percival had finally asked why.

Elyan had sent a questioning look at Lancelot, who gave him a small nod.

"Merlin has a lot of scars that he really doesn't want to have to explain to Arthur and Gwaine. His face is probably the only part of him that doesn't have one."

A few months after Lancelot had died, Percival had witnessed Merlin wince and suck in a hissing breath breathe while carrying armor. When Percival asked about it, Merlin gave him an embarrassed look and told him about how when there was a storm rolling in that an old burn wound on his chest would twinge and that his serket sting from years ago would burn.

Percival had asked him how he had survived, because it was well known that serket venom was fatal. Merlin had looked fearfully at the knight before muttering something about druids and a healing spell.

Percival, being the kind of man he was, had accepted that answer and had never given it a second thought until now.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Gwen had been awake for an hour when Sir Brennis informed her of Arthur and Merlin's return. She wasted no time in racing to the healer's chambers with the young girl that had returned with Gwaine and Percival on her heels.

The girl was the only reason Sir Gwaine had survived the trip back to Camelot according to Sir Percival, though he refused to explain how. Gwen's theory was that the dark headed girl was a druid and had used magic to save Gwaine, but she had no proof to back it up and the girl refused to talk to anyone. Despite the girl's refusal to talk, she clung to Gwen and Percival as if her life depended on it.

Upon entering Gaius's room the girl quickly latched on to Gwen's arm at the sight of the five men in chamber. The girl knew Percival and Gwaine, but she had yet to meet Arthur, Gaius, and Leon. So, as Gwen rushed to the sleeping Arthur, the girl scurried over to where Percival was sitting at Gwaine's bedside.

While Gwen questioned Gaius about Arthur's health, Percival watched as the girl examined Gwaine with a confused crinkle in her brow. It was obvious that she liked Gwaine, but her befuddlement at his improved health puzzled the big man. Both the knight and the child were shocked when the long haired knight began to stir.

Gwaine opened his eyes as Gaius rushed over at Percival request. Taking one look at the girl, Gwaine smiled. "Your father is going to be glad to see you Bran…" he said before unconsciousness reclaimed him. Gaius's infamous eyebrows were nearly to his hairline when Percival shifted his gaze from that of the stunned face of the child to that of the old man.

Percival could have sworn he heard the words "She can't be" come from the physician's mouth as he turned to the child. As the eyes of the two met there was instant understanding on both of their faces. The child then gave the old man a questioning look which he answered by pointing to Merlin's room.

As the girl ran to the servant's chamber, Percival turned to question the physician when he was stopped by a muffled scream. As the four conscious people in the main chamber rushed up the steps to their friend's room they heard a small, sobbing voice saying "No no no! Taddy wake up! Please Taddy!"

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

A day earlier, Branwen Alura had been wandering aimlessly through the forest when two men rode past her. She had heard the horses and had hidden it the low hanging branches of a nearby evergreen tree. She knew the two the moment she laid eyes on them.

Her father had told her about the "Great man-bear" knight known as Percival and the Cheeky, long haired Gwaine, both of which she thought of as uncles. Knowing that these two men would help her, she followed them to nearby gully as they set up an ambush. She knew she would only be in the way, so she hid nearby and waited.

As Branwen watched, another person from her father's story walked into the trap with a few men. She watched as her uncles took out all of the lady's men and stabbed the lady herself. From the tales, the girl was not surprised when the woman used magic to knock out and tie up her uncles.

Uncle Gwaine woke up first. The lady talked with him for a little while before pulling out a small snake. Taddy had told her about how the lady had used a snake like the one the witch held now to get information from Uncle Elyan years ago. Branwen knew Uncle Gwaine would need help, so she ran to help Uncle Percy get free to do just that.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Percival was still unconscious when she approached him. Reaching out with her magic she managed to rouse him. Upon waking up Percival sees that he is tied to two huge trees with the rope wrapped around his wrists several times. As he tests the ropes Branwen readied her magic again.

Suddenly, Gwaine screamed in the distance. Percival, slightly panicked, grabs ahold of the ropes with his hands and pulls, his face turning red with effort. With a little help from the young girl hiding a short distance away, the ropes break and he fell to his knees. He quickly gets up and rushes in the direction of a new set of screams, Branwen follows him.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

When Percival finds him, Gwaine is slumped over and Morgana is gone. Percival carefully reaches out and lifts Gwaine's head up. He is awake, but in extreme pain.

"She's riding for the Isle of the Blessed." He manages to get out as he struggles to breath.

Percival, shocked at his closest friend's state, mumbles "Gwaine."

"At least I haven't failed Arthur this time." Gwaine states has he start to lose consciousness.

"No. You certainly haven't." the gentle giant responds.

As the injured knight's eyes roll back in his head and he goes limp in Percival's hands, the large knight softly calls out, "Gwaine! Gwaine!"

Barely feeling a pulse, Percival leans forward and rest his forehead against that if his best friend's.

Just when he thought Gwaine had breathed his last breath, Percival heard some quiet chanting to his right. Glancing up, he saw a girl who looked to be no older than twelve with black hair that reached her waist, pale skin, and eye the color of pond ice.

Or at least they were until she finished her spell and placed her hand over the fang marks on the dying knight's neck. As her eyes flashed gold, she fell to her knees and Gwaine took in a stuttering, but deep, breath.

Percival watched as the girl held up her hand that she had touched Gwaine with, to show a sticky black substance on her palm. Her face was scrunched up in pain as she wiped the sludge off her flesh and onto the rope holding Gwaine in place. The rope sizzled and snapped only moments later.

As he gathered Gwaine up in his arms he saw how the child was cradling her hand to her chest in pain. So, without thinking he draped his friends limp form over his shoulder and held his free hand out to the girl.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

On their hurried trip back to Camelot, Gwaine never stirred from his position of lying across his saddle. The girl rode on Percival's horse in front on the big knight. She had been reluctant to go with him to Camelot, but after he promised her he would not tell a soul about her magic and that he would protect her with his life, she had nodded her acceptance.

Upon reaching Camelot, Percival sent guard baring Sir Gwaine to Gaius before scooping up the sleeping girl and heading off to find the queen. Gaius would have his hands full with Gwaine, so Gwen was the only other person currently in Camelot who could treat the girl's hand.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

After the two knights had disappeared, Gwen and Gaius had quickly figured out where they had gone, but there was nothing she could do about it. Seeing Percival's arrival and a figure draped over the saddle of the other horse and feared the worst, the queen rushed to meet the burly knight. The two nearly collided in the hallway as they rushed to find each other.

The sleeping child was the only reason Gwen did not berate the knight right there in the main corridor. Instead she raised her eyebrow questioningly. He responded by showing there the nasty burn on the girl's palm. Nodding her understanding, Gwen led him to her chambers where she kept her personal physician kit.

Surprisingly the child slept through to the entire cleaning and bandaging of the wound. After settling the girl in the servant chamber just off the main room, Gwen set Percival down for an hour of questioning and lecturing before she sent him off to check on Gwaine.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

When dinner was ready, Gwen sent Percival to wake the girl so she could eat and get properly introduced. When Percival exited the side room, the child peering apprehensively from her position huddled to the man's chest.

The sight sent Gwen's mind back to the incident with the Lamia. The resemblance was astonishing. For a moment, Gwen wondered if the child was a Lamia, but she quick dropped the idea after she was introduced to the girl.

"Honey, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Gwen."

At the mention of the queen's name, a brilliant smile broke out across the girl's face, she jumped down from the knight's arms, stumbled, and ran to Gwen, who she gave a crushing hug.

There was no way anyone could think that this child was a Lamia after that reaction.

For a moment Gwen thought the sweetheart was Merlin's daughter because of the hair, skin, grin, slenderness, and clumsiness, but she looked much too old to be his missing child.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

After all the food was eaten, Gwen had water brought up so the girl could have a bath. It set up in the side room, but took a bit of convincing to keep the girl from hiding in the main room when the servants with the tub and pails of water showed up. She was scared and took to hiding behind Gwen's skirt or behind Percival's legs before he went to sit with Gwaine.

Once all of the servants were gone, the girl eyed the tub wearily. Gwen had to stick her hand in the water to prove that it was safe and the she had to lock the door before the girl would even approach the water. Gwen even had to promise to stay in the room while she bathed.

During the bath, Gwen took some of her old dresses from her time as a maid and altered them to fit the tall child in the tub. She had known that it was a good idea to keep the clothing, despite Arthur's protests… Gods! She hoped the he was safe… He had Merlin with him, so he would make it home.

As the child got out of the bath, Gwen barely stifled a gasp when she saw the girl's back. It was covered in new healed whip marks. A few of them still had scabs! No wonder the girl was scared, she had been flogged! When asked about it after she was dressed, the child seemed to get lost in her memories and began whimpering and shaking.

Gwen wrapped the girl in a hug as tears began to pour down her face. It took nearly an hour for the tears to stop. By this time the poor thing was barely awake. Gwen tried to get the child to sleep, but she just shake her head and hug the queen tighter. In the end they both ended up sleeping in the servant chamber that night.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

The next morning after breakfast, Gwen explained to the girl that as queen, she would be need later.

"Percival will come and get you and introduce you to Leon and Gaius. He will also take you to see Gwaine too if you want too. Would you like that?" The girl nodded excitedly, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

She stopped suddenly when there was a loud rapping at the door. As Gwen walked to answer the door, the child hid behind a nearby pillar. From there she heard the following.

"Ah! Sir Brennis! What brings you to my chambers so early this morning?" the queen asked sweetly.

"Milady. I would have informed you when it first occurred, but Gaius told me to wait until morning…" can a deep voice from outside of the door.

"Brennis? What's happened?" Gwen was afraid she might hear of Gwaine's passing, but she needed to know regardless.

"An hour before dawn the king and his manservant returned. The king was badly wounded and Gaius wanted time to treat him before your arrival." Gwen gasped.

"He's back?! I must see him at once!" and with that she took off down the corridor.

Brennis only had time to blink before a raven haired child shot out of the royal chambers running to catch up to the queen.

o=(======= .* ∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Branwen was barely keeping up with the queen as they ran through the halls, down stairs, across a courtyard, and up different flight of stairs. She finally caught up to Gwen as she entered a room that smelt like Taddy's work satchel.

As they walked in, Branwen heard an old voice say something about a snake head controlling someone? That couldn't be right, could it? Taddy did say odd things happened in this city, but she was still skeptical.

One look at the room and Branwen froze, grabbing Gwen's arm to ground her.

'This is where Taddy works! The old man talking must be Grandpa Gaius! So the blonde man sitting across from him must be Uncle Leon, because the sleeping and injured blonde has to be Taddy's best friend, Arthur!' Suddenly, she was very self-conscious.

These were the three men whose opinion her father valued most in the world. Not knowing how to act around the three new men, Branwen's focus settled on Percival and Gwaine.

Suddenly, Gwen ripped her arm away from Branwen and rushed to Arthur as Gaius and Leon rose from their seats. Not wanting to remain standing in the doorway, she raced over to the two men she at least knew.

As she got closer to the two men she felt a familiar magical presence. Taddy's! But why would Uncle Gwaine have Taddy's magic in him? Unless…

As soon as she reached Gwaine's bedside she began checking him over. As she had thought, her father had had used healing magic on him to remove the last of the snake's venom and repaired the majority of damage the acid had done to the knight's lungs.

'But Taddy was rubbish at healing. How had he managed something this complex?' She wondered to herself.

Her eyes widened as the knight began to stir.

'He should have slept for the rest of the day at least! Taddy is right. Uncle Gwaine is stubborn!' she thought as Percival called for Gaius.

As Gwaine slowly opened his eyes, they locked onto her face. A smile quickly filled his face. "Your father is going to be glad to see you Bran…" he didn't manage to finish her name before he fell back asleep.

A small gasp behind her, made Branwen turn to look at Gaius as he whispered "She can't be". As they locked eyes, she reached out with her mind and spoke into the the old man's mind.

"_Hi Grandpa Gaius._"

"_Branwen Alura?_"

"_Hi. Where is Taddy? I can feel his magic in Uncle Gwaine, but where is he?_"

"_In his room_" At the same time he said this in her mind, he also raised his hand and pointed.

"_Thank you!_" she sent as she ran up the steps to her father's room.

All she wanted to do right now was to hug her father and tell him what had happened to her since she had last seen him. There was a grin on her face when she pushed open the door. She expected him to still be asleep, seeing as it was barely past dawn, but she had not expected him to look deathly ill and barely breathing!

She barely managed to cover her mouth a scream ripped through her. This could not be happening! She ignored the clatter from the lower chamber was raced to her father's side.

"No no no! Taddy wake up! Please Taddy!" she cried out softly as she kissed his chilled hand.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

In Merlin's doorway stood four astonished and confused faces.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi guys! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so here is a short chapter to hold you guys over until my midterms are over. Hope you guys like it!

Special thanks to all those who have left review, I may not have replied to you all, but I really do appreciate your comments. Thank you!

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Chapter 9

Standing there in the doorway, things were suddenly becoming clearer and more confusing at the same time for the Physician, Queen, and Knights.

Gaius had been told by Hunith, when she had had come to Camelot a few months back, that Merlin's wife had been a very tall woman, so adding in the fact that Merlin himself was far from short, explained why the tall weeping child had been mistaken for an older child. What confused the old man was how she had spoken with him earlier. Merlin had tried for years to speak into Gaius's head, but never succeeded. Now a child of ten had done it effortlessly. After the revelation that Merlin was a father, the mentor and student had converse at length about the child's abilities. So it came as no surprise that the true condition of her father was not lost on the child, but why she had reacted so brokenly did.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Gwen was had earlier eliminated the possibility that the girl she had spent the previous day with was Merlin's daughter, but now she was proven wrong. The girl looked around 12 years old and was tall for that age, but the child was only 10! She had been missing for several months and apparently had been flogged during that time, if the marks on her back were any indication. Who would have done such a thing to a child as sweet and loving as the one who had fallen asleep in her arms the night before?

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Percival finally understood some of the things that had been said by the thin servant over the past few years. The fact that Merlin was a father explained how he knew how to handle the King's moods. It also explained the girl's personality and actions the day before. This also explained why Merlin had never mentioned the girl's existence. If Arthur or Gwen had known beforehand they would have forced the poor man into letting them meet her, but that was too dangerous. The child had magic. This also explained why Merlin almost always stood up for magic users against Arthur. The real question for the large knight was why it took seeing her father badly injured to get her to talk?

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Leon was sure that if he let go of the doorframe that he would fall over. From what Gaius had told him so far about Merlin's scars, Leon knew the servant had given up a lot to protect Arthur. But giving up raising his daughter? That was devotion in the highest of levels. Merlin had a completely different life than the knight had ever thought possible. How could someone as loyal and kind as Merlin had kept the fact he was a father for them for ten years? How had he kept all of his past injuries from coming to light? Arthur practically works the bo... no, man to the death with all the tasks he gives him, how had he managed while he had been injured? The more Leon knew about Merlin, the less he really understood.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Branwen was beside herself. She could feel how drained her father was, both physically and magically. He should have known better than to do healing magic while tired, let alone hurt! Why did he always have to help everyone but himself? As she kissed his hand she shared some of her energy and magic with him. This would help, but he would likely sleep for a few days. His breathing worried her the most. Her father was prone to rib injuries, that much she had known for as long as she could remember, but he also tended to underplay them. She remembered a time when Taddy had come to visit her and had turned out to have a chest infection from a untreated rib wound. But this was worse than that time and there was nothing she could do in front of the queen and the head knight. Feeling so useless caused her to continue to cry. She just wanted a hug and someone to assure her that her father would be better soon. He would be fine, but it would take time.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

AN: Next chapter will have Courage, Strength, and Magic moments, though Merlin will be sleeping through the whole thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this was late, but better late than never! Hope you like it!

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Chapter 10

Gwen and the men stood there in Merlin's doorway, staring at the father and daughter just a few feet away, until Gaius decided they had intruded for long enough. He gently pushed the queen into the room to comfort the crying child before turning and leading the two knights back down to the main chamber so he could finish his story that Gwen and Branwen had interrupted.

All she had really needed was that push. Gwen quickly and quietly went to the child and pulled her into a hug. She could hear the muffled voice of Gaius in the room below, but she ignored it and started humming.

She didn't know where the tune came from, she was sure she had heard it before, but it calmed the girl, which was all that mattered. They both sat on the floor, well, Branwen was curled up in the queen's lap, but that was fine with both of them. After what seemed like days Branwen joined Gwen in her humming, but with a counter melody.

Suddenly, Gwen knew where she knew that tune from. It was the one Merlin would occasionally use while cleaning! That was a song the father and daughter shared!

Gwen could hardly believe there had been a hint to the fact that Merlin had a child. It had been right under their nose all these years! She had often wondered about the tune, but had never gotten around to asking him about it.

The queen felt a warm feeling of pride in her chest. As the feeling grew, she shifted her focus from the child in her lab to her best friend asleep in the bed beside her. At that moment, the warm feeling was replaced with cold dread. He was covered in sweat and was shivering.

Merlin was feverish.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Once the two men were seated Gaius started where he had left off, ignoring the confused and shocked looks on the men's faces.

"As I was saying, the Fomorroh removes a person's will and replaces it with a task. Morgana had placed one of the beast's heads in the back of Merlin's neck. His task was to kill Arthur. Leon do you remember giving the boy a crossbow?"

Leon had been staring at the closed door to the servant's chamber ever since he had sat down, but he had been listening to Gaius. At the mention of the crossbow, the blond knight's head snapped to stare at the physician as all color drained from his face.

"Merlin was serious?! I thought he had been joking when he said he was going to use it to kill Arthur… If he had succeeded, I would have helped kill the king…" Leon said in a tight and quiet voice.

"He failed, and you are not to blame here Sir Leon. Morgana used a dark power to try to kill her brother, but she hadn't counted on Gwen and I noticing Merlin's odd behavior." Gaius stated in a faintly amused tone. In hindsight, the tale was rather humorous.

Turning to Percival, Gaius had one question that had been nagging at him for nearly five years. "Percival, did you really tell Dragoon that he would be getting shorter if you had your way?"

Leon and Percival quickly shared a shocked look before Leon posed his question. "Where did you hear about that? The four of us swore to never tell anyone about that incident, so how could you have possibly have known that?!" Leon's voice was a panicked whisper as he didn't want the queen to know how four of the best fighters in Albion had been used as a step stool for the old sorcerer.

"So you really did say that!" Gaius laughed. "What about the 'Ale in your ears' part? Did he really say that to Gwaine?"

The old physician had been skeptical of the version that Merlin had told him, but now he had a chance to verify the whole tale. The look on the two blondes' faces was confirmation enough for Gaius. Composing himself, Gaius continued.

"Well, after Gwen knocked Merlin out with a pitcher, I drugged the head and Merlin ran off to kill the mother beast. How he did it you will have to ask him. So, that is where the scar across his collarbone and the one on the back of his neck came to be. Which scar would you like me to tell you about next?"

Gaius knew he had turned their thoughts away from the fact the Merlin was a father by mentioning Dragoon, but he wasn't sure for how long. He had already told them an edited version of the Nimue fireball scar story and the one about the serket and chains marks. He could only guess which scar was next on their mental list.

"What about that large one on his left shoulder? How did he get that one?" Gaius was stunned to hear so many words come out of the large knight's mouth at one time.

Smiling, Gaius answered the question with one word. "Arthur."

Gaius couldn't help but chuckle as the knights' mouths dropped open.

"Arthur did that to Merlin?! When?!" Leon was racking his brain trying to understand how and when that could have happened.

"Don't feel bad that you never knew it happened, Leon. Arthur hit him with a mace before Merlin became a servant. Arthur doesn't even know that his mace even hit Merlin! It still twinges when a bad storm is rolling in, but other than that, I think the boy has forgotten it is even there." With that said, the smile slid off Gaius's face.

"How can someone forget that they have a nasty scar? Especially when you serve the person who gave it to you?" Leon really wasn't expecting an answer, but Gaius gave one, never the less.

"Merlin is forgiving in nature and the wound was nothing compared to the beatings he got regularly back home in Ealdor. He actually forgot about it a week after it happened. Now ten years later, he only remembers it when he pulls it or if it hurts. Most of his scars are like that. He only keeps them hidden so everyone else doesn't feel uncomfortable around him. So please, don't act different just because you know. That would break his heart. And he has had more than his share of heartbreak for two life times…"

Gaius hadn't meant to remind the men about Merlin's little girl who was just in the other room, but he had.

Leon's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Where is the girl's mother, Gaius?"

Gaius sighed. "I didn't even know about any of this until after the Sarrum was killed. Hunith ended up telling me everything while she was here. Merlin's wife died giving birth to the child you saw earlier. She wasn't the only one Merlin lost that day."

At this point the physician paused to collect his thoughts.

"His wife had previously had twin with her first husband and she had twins with Merlin as well. Bridget died before either of the girls were born. The midwife had to cut the babies out. Branwen was first and she was fine, but the other one… She... She died the next morning. Merlin could hardly take care of himself in his grief, but he had a newborn and two four year olds to care for. Hunith helped as much as she could, but Merlin didn't want any help. A week later Bridget's aunt showed up to take care of the baby as she lost her own not long before. A few weeks after that, the twins' grandmother on their father's side came and took the two away. James and Lillian were the only one keeping Merlin sane, so when they were taken from him, he…"

Gaius couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"This all happen in mid-winter and the weather was foul. After the twins were gone, Merlin walked outside and no one saw him for a week. He had taken no cloak, blanket, or even a jacket. Hunith was sure that when the storm cleared that her son would be found frozen to death. She was wrong. He was found in a shallow cave not too far from the village, cold, but alive."

Both knights were numb. They didn't know how to feel at the moment and they didn't have time to figure it out before Gaius continued.

"It took two month for him to be strong enough to leave his hut. Not long after that was when Hunith sent him here to Camelot for me to help him get on with his life. Meeting Arthur was best thing that could have happened to him, well next to becoming Arthur's servant. Merlin needed to be needed and Arthur needed Merlin as much as Merlin needed Arthur."

Gaius stopped to wipe away the tears that had begun to trickle down his face.

"If Merlin and Arthur had never met, then I fear they would both have died a long time ago. If Arthur ever rejected him completely, Merlin would lose his will to live. Sure, he love his daughter, but she could easily go on without him. If you didn't know why Merlin has always been so loyal to Arthur, it was because Arthur was every reason he had for living."

Both knights were teary eyed, but those tears never fell because at that moment three things happened. First, Gwaine turned over and fell out of the cot. Second, Arthur began to stir and groan. And lastly, Gwen and Branwen emerged from the upper room.

At that moment, Gaius was torn. Should he go and check Merlin over himself like he had planned to do earlier, should he make sure that Gwaine hadn't harmed himself in the fall, or should he help the slowly waking king? Before he could decide, the decision was made for him.

"Gaius! Merlin is burning up! I'll check on Arthur and Branwen here can check Gwaine over." The queen had figured out what was going on as soon as she set foot outside of Merlin's chambers. She knew Gaius would be conflicted, so she made his path clear.

After shifting the king to a slightly more comfortable position, he quickly settled back into a deep sleep. Gwaine was much the same. After Percival had placed him back on the cot, but now in the position he usually slept in, he was soon sound asleep. Merlin on the other hand, was different story altogether.

The gash on his arm and leg both were infected from having been poorly tended the first few days and his foot was inflamed. Add to that the fact that Merlin probably hadn't bothered to eat or drink anything for the past few days, Gaius knew it was going to be a long day.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

It took until midafternoon, but Gaius and Gwen had managed to bring Merlin's fever to a reasonable level. During this time, the young man's bed was brought down to the main chamber by Leon and Percival. It was placed near the center of the room where Merlin could be kept an eye on without hindering the physician's ability to care for his other patients, both of which were now awake.

Gwaine woke first to see Leon hauling water into the room. Gwaine's focus then shifted to Gaius and Gwen, who received the water. Then he noticed that it was Merlin that were caring for. 'What did he do to himself this time?' Gwaine asked, but not just to himself.

A sudden shifting to his other side caused Gwaine to turn his head to see what was going on. He saw the girl from earlier, Merlin's girl, curled up in a sleeping Percival's arms, staring wide-eyed at him.

'Did you mean to let me hear you ask yourself what Taddy did to himself this time?' came a young, feminine voice in his head.

Gwaine blinked.

'No...' came a hesitant response as Gwaine's eyebrows scrunched in concentration and confusion.

A Merlin-like grin broke out across her face, but was quickly replaced with a worried frown

'Please don't hate us, but Taddy and I have magic…' She paused when a hurt look crossed the knight's face. This wasn't what she had expected, but she preferred it to anger, so she continued.

'We both used it to remove that snake's poison from your body. Taddy is terrible at healing, but he managed to remove the last of the venom that I had not been able to draw out and he repaired most of the damage it had caused.' At this, a fond smile slid onto his worn face, but it changed into a frown as she continued.

'All of this drained him. He was hurt and tired when he did it, causing him to collapse. If he hadn't done what he did you would have died, Uncle Gwaine.'

Gwaine was shocked. First, Merlin had harmed himself to save his friend, but it was the second thing that really got to him.

'"Uncle Gwaine"?' He thought.

'Yes. Taddy has told me all about you. How you use drink and ladies to make people underestimate you. Taddy thinks the world of you. Next to the king and queen, you are his best friend. You give him the strength to keep going. That is why you are my uncle, Gwaine. Thank you for helping him all this time, he would have lost himself without you.' She then gave him a teary smile.

Gwaine didn't know what to say or how to feel at that moment. But before he could sort it out, a loud voice rang through the room, the voice of a person Gwaine hadn't even know was in the room.

"What the Hell happened to Merlin?!"

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Arthur remembered Merlin helping him onto the horse, but after that all his memories were hazy. He vaguely remembered reaching the main gate and the trip up to Gaius's room. Other than that, he had no clue what had happened.

So, when the king woke up and saw his best friend and protector deathly pale, covered in bandages, and sweating profusely, he was utterly confused. This confusion turned to concern when he noticed his wife and Gaius worriedly trying to cool the sick man down with wet rags.

"What the Hell happened to Merlin?!" slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

He tried to get up and go to his friend, but a sharp pain in his side blurred his senses and made him remember why he was in the room. A low hiss escaped him as he fell back. When his vision cleared, he was surrounded by Gaius, Leon, Gwen, Percival, and a girl who looked exactly like a female version of Merlin, but with pale icy eyes instead of brilliant blue.

As Arthur tried to think of something to say to the group of people gathered around him, a playful voice called out from across the room.

"Hey Percy! Don't just leave me over here! I want to see the princess too!"

Now Arthur was really confused! Merlin was injured and apparently Gwaine was too! What all had he missed? How long had he been asleep? When had they found Branwen? Because there is no way this girl was anyone else.

Lost in his thoughts, the king missed the inquiring look the big knight sent at the physician who nodded his approval. He did, however, see the knight set the girl down and walk over to the man who was laying on his stomach on Gaius's bed. In fact, from that position, Gwaine couldn't even see the king.

Arthur's view of the two knights was blocked as Gaius checked the wound on his side. Apparently his attempt at getting up had torn several of his stitches. When Gaius moved to get the supplies to tend the laceration, he sent Gwen back to Merlin's side, and allowed Arthur to see Percival lead a very weak Gwaine to the chair between the two beds, near the hearth.

As Gaius re-stitched the king's injury, Leon filled Arthur in on everything he knew, minus the bit about the scars. After the story, the king sent the knight to inform the council of his return and to see to getting the burial of the fallen knights underway. By this time Merlin's fever was no longer dangerously high, so Gwen kissed her husband and went to see that the widows and orphans of those who died were being cared for. Lastly, Gaius sent Percival and Branwen out with instructions for the girls to be fed and allowed to rest.

This left the Perilous Trio and Gaius alone in the room.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Percival had taken Branwen down to the kitchens to get himself and the girl some food. He had planned on taking the food up to Gwen's room, but as soon as the head cook saw them she came charging over. Audrey was scary enough to someone Percival's size, so he could only imagine how scared Branwen was right now. So, it was more than a little surprising to the large knight when the girl rushed to the woman instead of fleeing.

"Branwen! Where have you been! Your father has been worried sick!" Audrey bellowed as she pulled the girl into a hug.

The cook stiffened as Branwen whispered something into her ear.

"Sir Percival! Why did no one tell me Merlin was back?! Is Bran right when she says he collapsed?! Answer me right now sir knight!"

Percival's eyes were large with fear and shock, which brought a small smile to both of the ladies' faces.

"Sorry Percival. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that Merlin is my nephew-in-law. Silvian, the woman who raised Branwen, was my sister."

If it had been possible, Percival's eyes would have gotten even wider at this announcement.

Seeing that she was not likely to get any information from the knight in his current state, the woman turned to the child in her arms.

"Bran? How bad is your Taddy?"

The little girl's eyes were filled with sadness and tears.

"He exhausted himself while injured, then he healed Uncle Gwaine!" now she was sobbing openly into her Aunt's shoulder.

Audrey's eyes fearfully locked on to the knight's face. "Bran, honey? Does Percy know about your… you know…" The cook received a nod a small nod on her shoulder.

"What about your Taddy's?" The child stiffened suddenly.

She spun around and looked into the large knight's eyes. "Uncle Percy, I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to panic or do anything stupid. Alright?" After she received a confused nod from the giant she walked over to him and whispered into his ear as he leaned down.

"My Taddy, Merlin, has magic. He has always had it and he loves Camelot and almost everyone in it. He has been protecting his home here since he got here. I know you know about the time Mor… She took over his mind with the snakehead. I heard Grandpa Gaius tell you. What you don't know is… That old man, the one that used you, Leon and Elyan to get onto the horse, was Taddy…" As she finished saying this she stepped back to watch the knight's face.

She was pleased to see understanding and shame on his face instead of anger and pain.

"He saved us all at Camlann… He is the reason Gwaine is getting better instead of dying like Gaius thought he would?" The big man asked the girl. She nodded.

"And all his scars, they are from all the times he has saved Camelot?" He questioned.

"What scars?" Both ladies asked at the same time.

"Wait. He hid the scars from his own family?" Percival was perplexed now.

"Are you saying Merlin has scars? No, no! He would have told me if he was hurt! He knows I could always get someone to help with the king if he needed it. Why would he hid this from us?" Audrey did not really want an answer to her questions.

The cook stopped her fuming when Branwen's stomach growled. At this moment, Percival saw Audrey as broody hen and Branwen as a little chick. "Are you hungry baby girl?"

The child grinned and nodded. Grabbing Percival's hand in her left and Audrey's hand with her right, she was lead to the servants' dining table.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

After she ate lunch, Branwen could hardly keep her eyes open. After giving her father all that energy and magic she had felt drained. Then the scare with Taddy and the king had gotten her adrenaline going, but that was wearing off. Now her back was hurting again, but she wasn't going to tell anyone… Not after what happened when the queen saw.

As Uncle Percy carried her to the queen's chambers, she thought of the kind woman's reaction. Her own memories of what had happened came flooding to the surface.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Her aunt Silvian, who had been a mother to her, just died. She had tried to save her, but failed. It had looked like a simple snakebite, but apparently not. Aunt Sil had died painfully. It was too much for a ten year old to deal with. Aunt Leila had been helping, but she was too busy to notice how hard this was on the child. After Silvian had taken her last breath, Branwen burst into tears and ran.

She ran until she collapsed and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was confronted by men in leather armor on horses. Their leader was a shortish man with a nearly bald head.

"What a pretty thing." The leader was looking at her as if she was a prize hound. "Albin, collect her. She shall ride with you until we reach Camelot"

A tall man with bare arms climbed down off his horse and began walking toward her.

Branwen didn't even think, she just got up and ran. She didn't get far before she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm. Without thinking, her magic sent the man flying. Moments later she heard horses behind her, seconds after that she felt a sharp pain right before she blacked out.

When she finally came to, she was tied to a tree with a cloth tied over her eyes and a gag in her mouth. She tried to use her shoulder to displace the blindfold, but a pain in her head caused her to hiss in pain.

"Ah! Our guest is awake!" It the leader from before. "What is it with the beautiful dark haired women in Camelot having magic? Though, I think this one will rival Morgana in a few years. It is a pity really, but magic must be controlled. Kalev, take her back to Amata and place her in Morgana's old room. If she tries to escape, let the cat out of the bag."

She felt herself being cut free from the tree and lifted onto a horse. After what seemed like days she was ungagged just long enough to drink some stale water before they set off again. The pain in her head caused her to fall in and out of consciousness.

After riding for what felt like an eternity, Branwen woke in the bottom of an old well. The blindfold and gag were gone now, but she was chained to circular wall. Using her magic, she unshackled herself and held her throbbing head in her hands. Sitting like this she fell asleep.

She jerked awake by a set of hands lifting her off the ground by her wrists. Her vision was still blurred by pain and sleep, so Branwen could not see who was moving her. Suddenly there was a deep voice by her ear.

"The Sarrum warned you. You try to escape, you get the cat. You unlocked your chains, here in Amata, that is attempting to escape."

She felt her hands being chained over her head right before her dress was pulled up and wrapped around her hands.

"I would want to ruin your pretty dress now would I?" The voice held a cruel nasally whine to it now.

The next thing Branwen knew was searing pain across her back as she was introduced to a cat o' nine tails. This was only the first time.

After that every time she did any magic, she got the cat. The last time she was whipped was the day that the news of the Sarrum's death reached Kalev. He beat her and then left her in the woods outside of the pit as a treat for the wild beasts.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

AN: I couldn't help myself… I had to make it to were Merlin had someone working in the castle who knew about his past…


End file.
